A Desired Fate
by Loopy Lilac Lupins
Summary: A story of love and adventure between the sister Shepard (Alice) of Spectre John Shepard and a Turian C-sec officer Jayrus Qui'in. Alice Shepard was presumed dead after her capture during the Skillion Blitz, but after 2 years of torture escaped captivity. Whilst her brother works on saving the galaxy, Alice concentrates on hunting down the very same band of Batarians that held her.
1. Chapter 1

**(BETA) This Story has not been read through thoroughly so there will be some lingering mistakes, apologies! This will be rectified once read though...when I have time... (BETA)**

**OTHERWISE ENJOY!**

**This is my second story posted so be gentle, I've not written in a long time...**

**xxx**

...

"If we rally together, we are not defenseless, do not think on this day as your end, but as your beginning lets show the galaxy what we're are made of! Not just flesh and bone, but heart and courage! You are not alone in this; the Alliance is on your side! Your colony is at stake, your families! This is a time to defend yourselves!"

Her speech moved the colonists that surrounded her, they picked up anything they could find, abandoned weapons, grenades, lead pipes. The invaders were coming, and they were ready.

"Alice! There's a breech in the colony defenses! They're breaking through!" An alliance soldier ran up to her, a familiar face she'd seen since the day she was born.

Alice whirled round to see a group of Batarian warlords were forcing their way through the barricades.

"Get the colonists out of here, John! I'll hold them off!" Alice commanded.

"Alice, no way, you can't-" John argued, horror written on his face.

"We have no time to argue!" Alice interrupted. She conjured her strength and pushed her arms in front of her, causing a biotic barrier holding them back.

"GO! NOW!" She commanded through gritted teeth. She started to walk forward, pushing them back through the barricades.

John had no choice. "Come on everyone! And Alliance ship is waiting to take you off world, this way!" She could hear him rally the colonists through the back of the camp. The warlords were putting up a fight against her biotic barrier, she pushed forward. Blood started to drip from her nose, she was loosing hold, and looking back she made sure every last colonist was on that ship. Then finally she used all of her remaining strength to compress the shield into a shockwave, blasting the remaining forces back away from the defenses. Panting, she had no time to stop, conjuring a blue aura around a large heavy metal plate; she moved and wedged it into the breech between the barricades.

She stumbled back, her strength leaving her. Her body refused to move, but somehow she forced it forward towards where the ship was. But as soon as she rounded the corner, she was struck in the back of the head. Darkness clouded her eyes and mind before she felt something come up and slam against her body, falling to the floor.

Her mind was hazy when she finally felt her body coming back to her. Words, voices filled the darkness she was wrapped in.

"What do we do with this one." One deep voice sounded.

"She is Alliance, she could have information, I say we beat it out of her!" another one spoke up.

"She's waking up…put her out!"

She tipped her head up only to see the butt of a gun slam into her vision knocking her back out cold.

…

She had lost count of the days, the weeks or months that she had been in this dirt hole, no light, no food. Her arms were chained above her head, her knees tucked under her, chained at her ankles. The clothes left hanging on her body, were mere strips of her under suit that have been tore away by the constant torture delivered to her body. The chain that encased her wrists started to yank upwards, her body lifted from the dark muck beneath her. Her arms stung at the elbows from the injections that kept her biotics subsided, her skin was red raw around her wrists from the tugging of the chains.

She was so used to this that she knew how long it would take before the chain stopped and her body was left hanging.

"It's taking too long! She'll never crack! Let just kill her!" The same voice bellowed form the deep of the obis that left her with nothing other then her hearing. Her face was beaten badly, she couldn't open her eyes or her mouth, her lips barely moved.

"No, she will be of use to us soon! Who knows how much they would pay to have her back!" Another voice argued.

They weren't human voices, no, she recognized them, the same voices every time she was lifted from the pit. Her omni-tool had been ripped out, so she couldn't understand a word.

"Swig her over!" A faded voice called.

**_Ah,_** she thought.**_ It's bath time already…_**

She could'nt see it, but she could feel the cool air form the iced water beneath her. The water wasn't cold enough to kill her, but cold enough to painfully freeze her skin. She was never left in the water long enough to die, just long enough for it to suffocate her.

"Dunk her!"

Her body fell and splashed into the painfully freezing water. She wanted to scream and her skin fought not to shatter. She tried to keep moving as much as she could so her blood would keep pumping around her body, but there was little she could do in her condition. After only a few minutes she was pulled back up.

She coughed and trembled, her body trying to absorb any heat from the air around her.

Just before she was dunked back in, a white flash of pain shot through her body as a lash came down and sliced her across her back causing her to scream in agony, her mouth wouldn't open much which only left her frustrated when her scream tried to escape but couldn't.

…

Alice bolted up right screaming, her back arched against the floor, her voice strangled as she gasped for air like she forgot how to breathe. Her hand reached out around her trying to figure out where she was. She was warm and the surface around her was hard, clothes clung to her body. She was alive.

She tried to calm her breathing, her throat felt dry from screaming. Opening her eyes fully she found herself where she last remembered. The cargo bay of a ship she managed to hitchhike on.

Taking a deep breath she rubbed her hand over her face. That was the last time she decided ever to sleep again.

…

"Jayrus! We've got a cargo ship coming with merchant supplies. See to the security in the docking bay." Executor Pallin announce from his office.

Jayrus felt his posture slump slightly but merely nodded in agreement. Putting a talon to the side of his face to open up a com link.

"This is Jayrus, we have a cargo ship docking in a few minutes, get a team down there to secure it's arrival. Make sure to check everything that being carried, everything and one must go through security clearance before anything is delivered." He commanded of the com channel.

_"__Yes sir, the ship has already docked sir. We're on it." _A voice sounded from the other side of the channel.

"Roger that. On my way." He turned to make his way to the docking bay when an alarm sounded in the C-sec scanner.

He turned to see an Asari stood looking surprised it went off.

Jayrus made his way over to the Turian C-sec officer that was tapping on the console.

"What's the problem here officer?" Jayrus looked over to the Asari then back to the console.

"Nothing sir, she doesn't seem to be in the system." The officer explained.

Jayrus looked over to her again. "Do you have your credentials miss?"

The Asari held out her card to the officer with a bright smile on her face. "Of course officer, this is my first time on the citadel, I'm so excited!" She chimed.

Jayrus regarded her for a moment before checking her card. Scanning the card, all her details popped up on the console. "So you're a news reporter?" Jarus asked skeptically.

"Yes sir! Just signed up actually, first job since University!" She sang her grin forever growing.

Jayrus just huffed. **_Bouncy one isn't she...? _**He thought. "Your details seem to have checked out fine miss…Ni'ella Sihan." Handing her card back to her as he read her name off of it.

"You've been added to the C-sec system. If any of your details happen to change, you must report back here and make sure they have been updated." He explained.

"Thank you so much!" She exclaimed taking her card back. "I'll try to behave!" She giggled before walking past the officers and onto the presidium floor.

Jayrus looked back at the C-sec officer who was watching her walk away with a lust-ridden face. The officer snapped back to the console when he had been caught busying himself from his embarrassment.

Jayrus scoffed to himself as he walked away to the elevator going down to the docking bay.

As soon as Ni'elle rounded the corner she waited to the C-sec officer to go down the elevator before heading back into the C-sec offices and going up to the main desk.

"Hi there, I'm sorry, this is my first time here and I'm meeting a friend at the Zakera Café. You wouldn't happen to know where I would find that would you?" She asked innocently her hand held behind her back as she activated her Omni-tool; scanning the consoles of the offices as she distracted the officer.

"Uh, of course, it's down to your left, up some stairs and you should reach the entrance." He explained standing from his seat to point for her.

She looked in the direction he pointed. "Thank you so much!" She chimed before letting her tool disappear, she turned and headed in the direction he pointed in.

Once she reached the café she sat at an empty table on the balcony ordering a drink from the waitress. She smirked as the waitress walked away she bent her head down to insert a visor contact lenses. Sitting back and looking off the balcony to the presidium she shifted through the data she acquired form the C-sec consoles, pretending to be looking at the view.

She smirked to herself, too proud of her clocking technology to say. Ever since she escaped the Batarian pirate detention camp three years ago, she had developed her own technology to keep her true identity hidden. The Alliance, and her brother thought she was dead. And that was how she wanted it to stay; the Alliance never did bother to investigate her whereabouts. After everything she did during the Blitz, this is how they repaid her. She gritted her teeth behind her lips and clenched her fists.

She was snapped form her dark thoughts when the waitress brought her drink. She smiled genially and took a sip, before sitting back in her chair and sifting through the information again.

Something in the C-sec data caught her attention, though she didn't react she blinked to pause the scrolling. Reading about an investigation in a Batrian pirate ring that was dealing in weaponry here on the citadel. She smirked to herself. Gotcha…She thought to herself. Reading more, she found out that it was a C-sec officer named Jayrus that was leading the investigation, until her was taken off for lack of evidence.

That was her way in, knowing a C-sec officer; they would do anything to higher up in their ranks. She knew he would be desperate for this information, and in return, she would get the information she needed from him.

**_Perfect!_** She thought.

She flicked through some of his reports on the case. Some reference too leads that lead to the warehouse on the market level, and a contact that they tried approaching in the Flux bar but never succeeded. There was a contact code that they used to send the contact a message. Alice rolled her eyes; obviously their message would have come up as a secure channel on his Omni tool, so he wouldn't have opened it.

_**Damn…they would have changed their Omni tool code by now.**_

She would have to find another way to send them a message. Downing her drink she smirked knowing exactly who to contact.

She left a credit chip on the table to pay for the drink and stood heading further into the presidium.

Opening her blue Omni-tool she called up a 'friend'.

"Citadel Bank, how may I be of service?" A female voice chimed over the channel.

"Barla Von please; tell him, his old friend needs a favor." She smirked as the female stuttered slightly then finally replied.

"You've been booked in for an appointment effective immediately. Thank you for you call." The comm channel went dead.

Alice made her way over to the far side of the presidium, entering the bank; she passed the female she had spoken to on the phone. The Asari gave her a quick glance before returning her gaze to the console.

Alice smirked as she entered the main office, the door hissing closed behind her. Her eyes forward on the desk in front of her; the chair spun round to reveal Barla Von, a Volus.

"Ni'ella…it's good to see you…" His heavy breathing in short breaks echoed in the near empty room.

"Barla Von, it's been too long love, how has my favorite Volus been?" She chimed going over to the table and sitting on the edge.

"You always were…a charmer…Ni'ella." He breathed.

Alice rolled her eyes.

"I've come to cash in that favor, you remember, don't you…?" She purred over his desk fiddling with a paperweight, which looked like an Elchor.

"Of course Ni'ella…you saved my life that day…what can I do for you?"

"There's a contact hiding out in Flux, I heard he's involved with the Batarian pirate ring on the citadel. You wouldn't be able to set me up a meeting would you love?" She purred again giving him her best smile.

"Uh, that might be…a problem…" He breathed nervously.

"What..?" Alice said sternly.

"Garrus Vakarian has been at my back recently…He's tracking my Omni-tool data for anything…suspicious." He explained.

Alice smirked. "Ah, how is Vakarian these days?" She chimed.

"Looking for you…" He breathed.

"Still wanting what he can't have huh?' She smirked to herself.

"Very well…" She ran her blue omni-tool across his and took the code she needed for the contact.

"There, the data transfer won't be tracked, I'll contact him myself…you realize this means you still owe me Barla dear?" She smirked darkly getting up from the table and sifting through his omni data for the code.

"I understand…Ni'ella." He breathed defeated.

Alice blew him a kiss then left the office.

Tapping on her tool as she walked out she sent a message to the contact via the new number.

**Message to Omni-tool number: 09345620EW**

_I have something you want, interested? Meet me in Flux at 1400._

_An enemy of your enemy._

Happy with her message she shut her tool and made her way to Flux.

…

Jayrus was checking the cargo and scanning the contents in the Docking bay when he got a ping on his tool.

"This is Jayrus." He confirmed opening the com.

"Jayrus, we just got a tip from the agent undercover at the Citadel bank, Barla Von had a unexpected meeting with an unknown Asari. Sending you a screen grab now."

Jayrus brought up the image the officer sent over. His mandibles slackened when he saw it was the very Asari he let through customs earlier. Clenching his fist he replied over the com channel.

"Get down here and supervise the cargo, I'm going to pay a visit to Barla Von." He spoke as he walked to the elevator.

He knew he was going against his orders from Pallin, but this could be his one and only lead, his chance to finally break this case. He wasn't going to loose it this time.

…

Alice kept to the shadows and entered a concealed room, for a moment away from prying eyes. When she was sure that the coast was clear, she tapped on her blue Omni-tool. Her attire and appearance changed, that clock transformed from Asari to a female Turian in black leather attire. Looking down at herself, happy there were no glitches she exited to the room and walked up the steps to Flux.

The music was loudly to the beat of the lights in the ceiling. The only thing she needed now was a warehouse volt key. Looking around, she found a smartly dressed Turian sat at a table with an Asari. She smirked and made her way over to work her magic.

….

Jayrus nodded to the Asari under cover assistant at the door of the bank before waltzing straight through to the main office where Barla Von sat at his desk.

The Volus sat back slightly, obvious surprised he was there.

Jayrus closed the door and locked it, marching up to Barla's desk and grabbed him by the scruff of his suit.

"Alright Barla Von, I know you've had a suspicious meeting earlier today with an Asari named Ni'ella Shina. She claims to be a reporter, but I don't believe it for a second, you don't let just anyone though that door. So, I'm going to start off nicely, give me what you told her, and I won't throw you in jail for conspiracy against C-sec."

His voice was no more then an angry growl as she stared down the volus.

"A-alright, she came looking for a contact…the one involved with the Batarian Pirate ring…I didn't give her anything…but she scanned my omni-data." He stuttered.

"Impossible!" Jayrus spat. "If your omni-tool was scanned we would have picked it up!"

"She wasn't used a normal omni-tool it was blue…and she said that C-sec wouldn't have picked up the signal."

"A blue omni-tool?" Jayrus let the Volus drop back into his seat. "Where did she go?"

"P-Probably Flux…that's where he has all his meetings…" Barla breathed heavily.

Without another word Jayrus left the office, storming out of the bank and headed for the markets.

…

Alice had swiped a warehouse key from the Turian at the table in the far corner and had perched herself on a bar stool, nursing a Dextro-Amino drink. Swirling the blue liquid in the glass, thoughts of her past threatened to fill her head, she hated having even a second to think, it would always be filled with dark memories. She took a sip smirking as she licked a drop from her mandible. This would have been a problem, had she not found a serum that allowed her to consume Dextro foods and drinks.

Just as she acquired the more advanced Omni-tool, through force or stealth, stealing what she could to make herself the ultimate shadow in disguise…

Her focus was taken elsewhere when a certain male turian walked in to the bar; the c-sec officer from earlier. **_Should have known he would have found out about this eventually…_**she thought to herself her mandibles fluttering in a smirk.

When he looked in her direction. She looked away and downed her drink, motioning for another one.

…

Jayrus walked calmly into Flux, making sure he didn't draw attention to himself. Scanning the room as he walked past the tables, he noticed a Turian female at the bar.

**_That has to be the contact, there aren't many Turian females on the citadel, she has to be one in three…_**

Making his way over to her, he sat at the stool next to her, motioning to the bartender for another drink.

"I hope this seat wasn't taken?" He asked politely. **_Time to turn on the charm…_**

Alice looked up at the Turian male next to her, she said nothing, only took another sip of her drink.

Jayrus cleared his throat. "Waiting for someone?" He pushed taking his drink from the bar.

Alice smirked. "That depends, are you waiting for someone?" She finally said twirling her glass watching the liquid circulate.

Jayrus took a deep gulp of his drink before replying. "I'm looking for someone actually." His tone lower then he had cared to admit.

Alice smirked. "I see…" A krogan came into view across the bar, standing outside of a door. _I guess the doctor is in…_she thought to herself.

Draining her drink she noticed the officer looking where she had just been paying attention. She stood drawing his attention again, and leaned down to whisper against the side of his mandible.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend." Standing she started for the door with the Krogan guard standing in front.

Jayrus watched her walk away to the door, he saw her mandibles moved, she was saying something, then the Krogan just let her in, opening the door for her.

He turned back to his drink rubbing the back of his neck. Unsure what just happened he downed his drink and looked back at the door. There was no way he was getting in there, not without causing a scene, and I doubt the krogan would move for a C-sec officer either.

Ordering another drink, he leant forward and waited for the right time to approach. Unsure what the female turian was talking about.

...

**I hope you enjoyed more to come!  
><strong>

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**(BETA) This Story has not been read through thoroughly so there will be some lingering mistakes, apologies! This will be rectified once read though...when I have time... (BETA)**

**OTHERWISE ENJOY!**

**This is my second story posted so be gentle, I've not written in a long time...**

**xxx**

...

The krogan left the room closing the door behind him, leaving Alice in the dark room.

Alice walked into the shadows, looking around she saw no one and began to think she had been set up.

"You've not what I was expecting..." A Volus appeared from the darkness.

Alice scowled the plates on her turian form shifting on her forehead. "Neither are you? Is this a joke?" She put her hands on her hips.

The volus took a deep breath. "I assure you...this is no joke...you didn't really think the boss would come out to you in person...did you..." His breathing was lower the Barla Vons and heavier.

She threw the warehouse card key at him.

"What is this." The volus asked.

"It's a key card to my vault in the warehouse. You'll find all the weapons you desire there."

"Hmm..."

"So, where's my cut?" She scowled.

"Not until we check the weapons...report to this address tomorrow and we'll discuss your cut." The Volus scanned his omni tool across her giving her information.

Alice was about to walk away but stopped. "Oh that reminds me." When she turned around she whipped out her concealed pistol holding it to the volus's head.

"I thought this might have gone smoother, but you're wasting my time." She scorned.

"Wait! It's not me you want!...It's a guy called the seeker!...He's the one who's in charge of it all!"

"His is the one leading the batarian group in the citadel to move weapons?"

"I-I don't know…I don't get involved with that stuff…I've not even met the guy!"

Alice sighed heavily. "I have to say, this is not how I hoped this would go. Give me something Volus or this bullet will be the least of your worrys."

"I-I don't know anything…I only know that his base of operations is in the warehouse…I've never gone further then the first set of doors!" He panicked.

Alice opened her mouth to speak but she heard the door open, she turned to see the Turian C-sec officer enter. _He took his time..._she thought.

The Krogan looked at the Turian male suspiciously.

"He's with me!" She called to him, and motioned her head to the side indicating him to leave. The Krogan saw her holding a gun, but didn't think it worth protecting a Volus against a turian female.

"Officer, so nice of you to join us. The Volus here, has some information for you that you might find interesting." She kept her gun up pointed at the volus.

"Please officer…I don't know what she's talking about…she just came in here and held a gun to my face!...Aren't you going to arrest her!"

Alice's mouth gaped open. "Why you sneeky little wheez bag!" Her gun clicked but she was stopped when a hand was leant in the barrel of her gun pushing it down. She looked up to scowl at the officer in question.

"Enough! You're coming with me, whoever you are!" Jayrus snapped tucking his hand behind his back to grab the handcuffs.

Alice smirked, knowing precisely what he was reaching for.

"Why officer, I didn't realise you were into that kind of thing..." she purred before grabbing the cuffs and twisting his arm.

"Have your way then..." She teased, locking her hand in one cuff and his in the other.

She pointed the gun back at the Volus. "If you know what's good for you, you'll get out of here, you'll tell your boss to meet tomorrow at 0900 at the warehouse. I've got you tagged Volus so you say one thing out of line and I will hunt you down. Understand?"

The volus stepped back but nodded. "Y-Yes, palaven-clan."

Alice smirked. "Good." She heard the sirens outside of the door.

"Looks like your friends got here earlier officer, but I'm afraid, you're going to have to come with me." Alice all but chimed, not having this much fun in a while.

She lifted her gun up to shot at the ceiling letting the grate fall to the floor. Putting her gun away she shot a grappling hook up from her wrist device that looked like a bracelet and wrapping her arm around the turian male, to star struck to fight back.

She clicked her twist and they shot up into the ceiling just as the C-sec officers came in. She saw the volus run off in the other direction to hide.

They shot up the air shaft on the wire until they popped up on the top of the citadel scaffolds above the zakara wards.

Alice whipped them around until she held the Officer over the edge of the scaffolding holding on just by the cuff that attached them.

"You've got two choices. Either you come with me willingly and get all the dirt you need on the batarian pirate ring on the citadel. Or, I hack the cuffs and let you drop right here right now. What's it gunna be...Qu'in?"

Jayrus, had no time to react to any of this, and as soon as he thought nothing else could surprise him, the female used his last name. It wasn't uncommon for turians to recognise the marking of another., though now in the light he could clearly see hers.

This was all too much to absorb, he wasn't too fond of being held over the edge of a building, but she did have a good point, and this maybe his only chance to crack this case.

"Time is ticking officer!" She chimed over the noise of the passing sky cars.

"I don't seem to have much of a choice!" He yelled over the noise. He noticed her mandibles flicker in a state of a smirk and her eyes shone with something fierce.

He suddenly felt himself being jerked up, closing his eyes, saw she was going to drop him. When he dared to open them he was staring directly at her, being pulled right up against her frame, he gulped at the sheer closeness.

"A wise decision officer. Helping me helps you either way." Alice purred

She hacked the cuffs letting them fall to the floor and turned on her heel.

"I'll let you keep your fire arm in good faith, however, one wrong move and you'll wish I had taken it from you." Throwing him his pistol she had taken off of him earlier, she noticed he had his hand behind her back.

"It's no use, you won't detect an omni-tool, I don't have one." She shrugged.

She held her arm out to display her blue tool that resembled an omni-tool. "I've a more advanced version, undetectable, and created by yours truly, well invented at least, some sweaty scientist put the whole thing together." She explained.

Jayrus looked at the tool in awe. "I'm not detecting a translator either…how can you-?" He paused knowing there is probably a whole life story behind that.

"What about that Asari you're working with Ni'ella something…?" He pondered.

"Oh!" She tapped on her tool for a moment and clocked herself in her Asari form. "You mean me!?" She exclaimed cheerfully almost having fun.

Jayrus was star struck; he'd not seen that kind of tech for a cloak before. "Great, don't tell me every criminal on the citadel has this, otherwise we've got our work cut out for us!" He threw his hand in the air dramatically.

"Oh calm down!" Alice put her hands on her hips. "I'm the only one with the tech…" She started explaining.

"How do you know, this, scientist, could have released a whole bunch of them!" He snapped.

"He's dead." She said simply looking flatly at him.

Jayrus felt he had the wind punch out of him. "Oh."

"I've heard you work becomes more valuable when you die, this must be worth a small fortune then…" she twisted her arm inspecting it."

"Did you-?" he paused.

Alice looked up at him. "What, me!? No! I don't kill for funzies, just for necessity. He dies of his own accord, it had nothing to do with me."

She patted some dust from the air vent off of her arms and legs. "We'll need to find a place to hide out…" She opened her tool again to scan the area.

"There's an apartment two floors up, you ready?"

"I'm not breaking in!" He yelled childishly.

Alice sighed and rolled her eyes. "They've vacated for two weeks. We're just commandeering." She explained.

Jayrus kept a steady unimpressed expression fixed in her.

"If you want to sleep out here, that fine with me!" She sighed before starting up the fire escape.

Grumbling he followed and climbed up behind her, he just had to make sure not to look down…

"So is this where you take all the guys out after you've had a few drinks at the bar?" Jayrus yelled up to her distracting himself from the height.

Alice smirked and looked down at him. "Not quite, I can think of a few things that would be much more fun…" She purred down at him before continuing to climb.

When they reached the window of the apartment, Alice ran her tool over the latch, it opened in a snap; pushing the window open she climbed in. The apartment was large, clean and…"Very nice…" She said to herself as she made her way over to the fridge in the kitchenette.

Jayrus climbed in with great reluctance, he was a C-sec officer breaking into someone's home whilst they were out…he was not setting a majorly good example for himself.

"Catch!" Alice yelled throwing him a Dextro beer.

She pulled another out, pulling the cap off and downing a good amount as she moved back over to the living area, shutting the fridge door with her foot.

Jayrus watched her drink dextro beer, thinking back to the bar, where she must have had a dextro drink too. He shook his head, it was filled with questions and he had no idea where to start.

Alice slumped on the couch, pulling the bottle from her lips with a significant pop. She made a pleasant hum as the alcohol fizzed down her throat filling her with a warm feeling in her stomach.

"So who are you really under all those, personas?" He sat carefully on the sofa, feeling guilty for just touching it.

Alice put the bottle to her lips again and wagged a finger at him.

"Not many know who I am, I tend to keep it that way, this is strictly business." She smirked, tapping the side of her forehead twice to bring a visor across her eyes, she started to sift through what little data they had.

"You don't think that maybe you should offer a little about yourself as a sign of trust?" He pressed.

"If I didn't trust you, I wouldn't have let you keep your gun." She smirked.

"What will you do to show your trust of me?" She tilted her head to look at him from over the visor.

He thought for a moment, sighing he opened his omni-tool and brought up all the C-sec data they had on the Batarian Prate ring.

"You can scan my tool right, without it being traced? This is everything C-sec has on the case."

Alice grinned from ear to ear and brought her tool up to scan his taking a copy of the data.

She sat back with a trill of excitement and started to scroll through it.

Jayrus played with the bottle of beer in his hands, unsure whether to drink it or not.

"So, we're even?" He asked tentatively.

Alice sighed and closed her visor sitting up right and looking at him, her legs crossed and eyes closed.

"Alright, if it will stop you from being so hesitant, ask. I need you to be fully on board with this, I'm not sure how deep this thing goes, you need me and I need you. So, to be sure you'll be at my back with this…then ask." She finally said. Her face serious when she opened her eyes, they bore into him in the darkness of the apartment.

He felt himself gulp slightly and finally decided to open the bottle, taking a large swig before looking back up at her.

"Who are you, really?" He finally said after what felt like hours worth of silence.

"Pass." Alice said sternly.

"What? You can't just pass, you said ask! I'm asking!" His tone surprise and frustrated.

"If I'm relaying my life's story, surely I should be allowed to ask questions of you as well…" Alice said thoughtfully.

"I just gave you confidential C-sec information, and you still want more! Spirits this was a bad idea!" He shook his head in disbelief.

Alice sighed and laid back down bringing up her visor again sifting through the data he had just given her, it was very confidential…_Not even some officers in C-sec would have clearance to see most of the data here…_She thought to herself.

She wasn't one to trust easily, especially when it came to her identify, but…

"I'm human. My real name is Alice She-" She paused taking a deep breath, she had not even said her real name in such a long time, it almost hurt to think about it.

"Alice, Shepard." She finally said answering his question.

Jayrus' head snapped up to look at her, disbelief ridden on his face. Shepard, where had he heard that name before? His eyes widened in sudden realisation.

"Shepard, like the first human spectre Shepard?" His voice was no more of a whisper to himself.

"I would be the Spectres sister." Her voice was cold and stern.

There was a long silence, he decided not to delve into the subject any more, and he could tell in her tone it was a sensitive subject.

Clearing his throat he continued. "How come I can't detect a translator on you?" He asked softly.

The change of subject rewarded him with a appreciative smile on her lips.

"I spent the last three years studying most of the citadel races. I spent time on their homeworlds, learnt how to talk the talk and walk the walk. I'm still rusty on my Prothean however." She smirked.

"Prothean? Why would you need to know how to speak Prothean? They've been extinct for-"

"Over 50,000 years, I'm well aware. You never know when a dead language can come in handy." She shrugged.

Jayrus scratched the back of his head and took another swig of the beer.

"How did you know my family name?" A spike of interest rose in his voice.

"I told you, I spent time on Palaven, I understand Turian markings rather well. Not to mention I know your Uncle Lorik Qui'in." She sighed almost tired. She hadn't spoken about herself in quite a while not since…

"You know Lorik? How-f-from when?" He stuttered his interest in her peaking even more so.

"That was at least three questions in one sentence, you wanna narrow it down slightly?" She teased.

Jayrus let out a frustrated sigh. "How do you know Lorik?" He finally muttered.

"We helped each other out a while ago on Noveria. He had certain information I needed and he needed someone getting rid of, that guy is all about tit for tat!" She chuckled.

"Tit for what?" he asked confused.

Alice shook her head as if to say 'never mind'. Jayrus let it go.

There was a long empty silence; he could almost hear the data scanning through on her visor as she lay there completely relaxed in a strangers company.

He watched her for a while, he was sure she knew he was doing it, but there was so much to ask her. She was probably the most interesting person he had met. And the tech she used, not even the Asari had that kind of advanced tech.

Suddenly another question struck him, well, more like a request.

"Can I see what you really look like?" He asked quietly.

Alice felt her heart stop in her chest; this guy just wasn't going to let up. She sighed and tapped her visor away. Sitting up again to look at him.

"And what good would that do you?" She asked sternly, her brow knitted in frustration.

"Well-" He rubbed the back of his head. "What if your tech gives out and I don't know what you look like, I could accidently shoot you or-" He was interrupted by her sudden fit of laughter.

"You could try!" She laughed.

Jayrus scowled at her, his brow plates shifting to a frustrated disposition.

Alice sighed heavily finally calming her fit of giggles. She sighed and stood. "But you do have a point, I suppose." She smirked and tapped on her tool to remove her cloak entirely.

He watched as her cloak dissolved away from her head to her feet. His mandibles slackened slightly at the sight, when a slight human stood in the place of the Asari.

Alice rested her hands on her hips, letting him tae her in. "Well? Not what you expected?" She cocked an eyebrow.

"You could have been a male for all I knew." He teased.

Alice giggled. "Oh my god! Did you just make a joke! I think your Turian pole slipped ever so slightly from your ass!" She giggled.

"Jayurs." He said finally standing up with her. "Jayrus Lorik." He finished. They stood there in the centre of the living area for a time, just drinking in each other features in the dim light from outside of the large window behind them.

Her hair was a short brown that frame her jawline, her eyes a bright green and her lips of a soft pick. Her skin seemed almost too creamy, as if it had never been touched. She wore a Qurian style armour coloured in shades of purple with a hood hung from behind. The only skin exposed was her face, and her forefinger and thumb poking out of her gloves.

He was woken from his examination by a hand waving in front of his face.

"Hello! You're acting as if you've never seen a human before!" she teased.

"Not in quarian armour, no." He said coolly looking to her eyes.

"Ah, yes, well that's a longer story…" She mumbled, running a hand through her soft brown hair. A Sudden urge to touch it shot through him but quickly dissipated.

"Well, I think that's enough sharing for one night, why don't you get some rest, we've got four hours until we need to be at the warehouse." She turned and laid back on the sofa she was sat on what felt like ages ago.

"Uh-right. He lay down on the opposite sofa, suddenly feeling more comfortable in the squatted apartment.

He turned to see she was scrolling through data on her visor again.

"You're not sleeping?" He asked innocently.

"This is how I sleep." She said unmoving.

He decided not to press it further, feeling his tiredness sneak up on him. He lay his head back, his fringe over the arm of the sofa and closed his eyes, letting todays events slip into darkness and sleep claimed him.

Alice took the next four hours to catch up on the newly appointed spectre's activities in the last 24 hours. Hacking into the council reports, she found he had just finished up on Theros rescuing an Asari scientist name Liara T'Soni. He's gathering quite a crew…she thought to herself. Flicking through his ship reports. A Krogan named Urdot Wrex, never met him, but she had heard of his dealings as a mercenary, and his latest job with the shadow broker. Not there is someone she'd love to meet. A few others on his crew, Ashly Williams and Kaiden Alenko of the alliance navy; they seemed straight forward enough. The next on the list made her smirk…

"Garrus Vakarian…" She said under her breath.

Her mind was distracted with her last encounters with her C-sec Blue Turian. Most of them consisted of him hunting her down, though things took a turn for the better when she relayed information she had on the Doctor Saleon. Her smirked widened into a grin at the night they spent before she disappeared. Trust him to get involved with a mission from hell! She thought.

She suddenly remembered seeing something in her data she scanned from Barla Von's omni-tool. It was something in reference to a Dr Heart, but his signature was behind the test-tubed organs were obvious enough o be Dr Saleons.

She quickly made a copy of the data and his current whereabouts in a message.

**Message to Omni-tool number: 05378209KL (Vakarian, Garrus)**

_Found something I thought you might be interested in. _

_A_

Alice smirked and sent the message, almost instantly she had a response.

**Message from Omni-tool number: 05378209KL (Vakarian, Garrus)**

_You have no idea what this means…thank you._

_Your sleepless nights must be pretty boring without me; I hope you're not missing me too much._

_G_

Alice shook her head. _Cocky turian…_She thought.

**Message to Omni-tool number: 05378209KL (Vakarian, Garrus)**

_I'm the one who made __**your**__ nights sleep less…remember?_

_Don't worry, I have company…_

_A_

Happy with her reply she sent it off, she could only imagine his expression when he thought about her with someone else. She looked over to the said Turian.

She wasn't lying; she just knew he would think more of it.

She was surprised when she got a ping back. She felt herself giggle but quickly controlled herself.

**Message from Omni-tool number: 05378209KL (Vakarian, Garrus)**

_If he were doing his job right, you wouldn't be messaging me…_

_Thanks again for the info. _

_If you'd let me find you, I'd be more then happy to repay you…_

_G_

**Message to Omni-tool number: 05378209KL (Vakarian, Garrus)**

_If I let you find me, I'd be making it too easy…_

_Sleep well, Vakarian…_

_A_

At that, the messages stopped. Alice lay back and let her mind slip to happier memories.

...

**Hope you enjoyed! More to come! **

**xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**(BETA) This Story has not been read through thoroughly so there will be some lingering mistakes, apologies! This will be rectified once read though...when I have time... (BETA)**

**OTHERWISE ENJOY!**

**This is my second story posted so be gentle, I've not written in a long time...**

**xxx**

...

Jayrus felt something patting at him, at first he thought it was nothing so he ignored it. Then it happened again.

He let out a frustrated moan and turned round to have something thrown at his face. He shot up, and took a minute to work out where he was.

"Hey, sleepy head! Get up, we have to be at the warehouse in half an hour." Alice chimed.

Jayrus let his eyes adjust and saw Alice stood by his sofa looking down at him with a half raised eyebrow.

He rubbed his face and looked to his lap to find an energy bar. "Were you throwing these at me?" He groaned.

Alice shrugged. "I tried waking you nicely." She turned and headed for the window.

"Pick one, eat one and hurry up, we're leaving." Alice spoke up her leg half out the window.

Groaning he forced himself up and tucked a bar in a pocket of his armour before following to where Alice was no longer. He rushed to the window thinking she fell out.

"Alice!" He yelled looking down the fire escape.

Alice waved from the bottom of the ladder. "Hurry up!" The rush of air form the passing traffic carried her voice.

Muttering frustrated phrases to himself, he started to climb down. When he reached the bottom Alice had already caught the attention of a cab-car.

"Bout time!" She teased yanking him into the back seats of the vehicle.

Jayrus took this opportunity to take out the energy bar and wolf it down; he was going to need it.

…

The cab pulled over at the warehouse entrance, the couple slipped out of the back and waited for the cab to take off before making their way to the front doors.

"So what's the-" Jayrus almost jumped out of his skin when he saw a female Turian in front of him instead of a human. He thought he made a mistake and looked around to see if he could find Alice.

"Alright, stay in the shadows and use that opening to get inside." She pointed to small vents that lead inside the warehouse.

"Don't make a move unless something is about to go down, otherwise, stay out of sight." She spoke with a stern commanding tone.

Jayurs looked to the Female turian talking and scowled. "Could you at least warn me before you go doing…that!" He hissed under his breath.

Alice just rolled her eyes and tilted her head towards the vents as if to say 'of you go'.

Jayrus let out an frustrated groan and made his way to the vents, he didn't look back, but he could see in the reflection in the warehouse windows that she was making her move through the first set of doors.

Alice made her way through the first set of doors and was greeted by the same Volus from last night and some scattering Krogan guards. She stopped in the centre of the room, her hand resting on her hip her expression stern.

"You've tested the weapons I trust?" Alice started.

"We have..." The volus wheezed.

"And?" Alice pressed.

"They checked out fine…so much so…the boss wants to speak to you." The volus waved a hand to on of the krogan, signalling something.

"I have no interest in speaking with him, I just want my cut." Alice said firmly, watching the Krogan guard.

She heard the warehouse door hissed close and blooped as they were locked. She kept her firm demeanour.

"What is the meaning of this?" She said firmly.

"Ah, Alice, I should've known it was you, those weapons were almost too good to be true, not even the Alliance gets them that good." A deep batarian voice sounded form the corner of the room, before the figure made himself known stepping out into the light.

Alice scowled at the batarian as he moved towards the Volus in front of her, pushing him slightly out of the way.

"Gotos. I almost forget how ugly you were, especially after the love bite I gave you..." she jested darkly motioning to the giant scar down his face which looked like someone scratched him.

"Ah, yes. My memento of your escape, I can't even look in the mirror without being reminded..." He touched his face, chuckling darkly.

"That was the idea, I told you I would find you, and stop you..." Alice snapped her holster and whipped out a gun from her thigh pointing it at him.

The Batarian laughed. "You, of all people I didn't expect to come alone..." He motioned to the Krgoan bodyguards; they armed them selves pointing their weapons directly at her.

Alice smirked but kept her gun up.

"What makes you think I'm alone...?" She purred.

"You're not the type to seek help, you didn't during the Blitz...why would you ask for help now?"

He moved closer to her, circling her. "I wonder, if you still have all those scars I left on your fragile body, humans tend to heal slower..." He smirked.

Jayrus was observing from the scaffolding above the warehouse room. Keeping his movements silent as he watched the confrontation. Five heavily armed Krogan guards surrounded her; this was not going to be easy. He considered calling up back up, but he himself would have to answer for what going down her, and he could risk exposing his position.

It didn't surprise him to learn she was in the Alliance or involved in the Blitz, he had heard of the loss the humans suffered during the battle in the Skyllian system.

However, the details were only getting deeper and darker.

"Cybernetics, Gotos, and lots of them. You should know I'm not one to miss on the details; you've been involved with some disturbing work. This isn't just about what you did to me, no." She paused her finger squeezing on the trigger.

"This is just business..." With that last sentence she shot past the batarian causing the krogan to start shooting at her, she crouched and their bullets flew into each other, the krogan guards fell to the ground around her. Standing she looked to the cowering batarian and Volus.

"You'd better get out of here, if I were you..." Alice snapped at the Volus.

The wheeze-bag nodded and ran.

Alice held her gun up pointing it at the batarian again as he cowered.

"Officer, I believe Gotos is ready to be taken away now..." She smirked.

Jayrus jumped down from his position, Glancing to Alice once before returning his attention on the Batarian at hand.

"We'll talk about this later…" He threatened firmly to Alice over his shoulder.

Alice shrugged. "What!? I didn't kill anyone!" She argued, her voice high pitched with innocence.

"So not the point Alice!" He growled. Alice threw her arms in the air and turned around in a huff as Jayrus started to cuff the Batarian.

"You have right to remain silent-" He started to read him his rights, but was cut short by the dark chuckle that bellowed form the batarian's chest.

"You think I didn't come with a back up plan with you Alice, I know you too well...If I go to jail, I won't last a day..." The batarian growled darkly.

Alice turned on her heel and frowned for a moment, her eyes darting around for any sign of a…before she could respond she saw the bomb detinator in his hand.

"Get down!" She lunged at Jayrus and pushed him to the floor as the batarian hit the button, the explosives on his person going off, shattering the glass walls with bits of Batarian flying everywhere.

Alarms sounded off, and the sprinklers started showering the warehouse, as the smoke rose from the scattering fires. She tried to get up, but was pinned by Jayrus' body.

"Jayrus! Damn it! MOVE!" She growled trying to push his limp body off of her. She covered her head with her hands as another explosion went off, the warehouse merchandise exploding in the heat of the fires.

If she didn't find a way to get them out, they would both be toast. Her panicked eyes darted around for any sign of an exit.

She lifted her arm from under the turian's heavy body and slicked her wrist in the air shooting a grappling hook to the ceiling. She tightened it and used it to pull herself up from under Jayrus. Taking him with her, she lifted an arm around her shoulders.

The doors had been blasted open; it was the only part of the room that wasn't engulfed in flames. They would still catch fire if she tried, if only they had something to use as a barrier, but with only one hand…

She squeezed her eyes closed at the realisation that she would have to use something she hadn't in three years, she wasn't even sure it would work. During her time on the Batarian detention camp, she had been injected with so much to keep her biotics at bay, she wasn't even sure she could use them anymore.

Lifting a hand out in front of her, she pushed all her energy into the palm of her hand; blue flames flickered along her hand but didn't ignite.

"Come on damn it!" She pushed a little more until finally the blue flame flickered and exploded into a large blue barrier shielding them in front.

Walking with Jayrus' body slung over her was not easy, but he had to be quite before they were buried in glass. She could hear the sirens from C-sec car getting closer, and that was never good.

"When we get back, we're going to be talking ABOUT THIS!" She growled to the unconscious Turian.

The barrier pushed through the flames and gave out just was they made it past the doorway.

The C-sec cars and fire trucks were surrounding the area. Luckily enough she managed to throw Jayrus down an alley so he skidded on the back hood of his armour across the appreciatively polished floor.

She ran after him out of sight of the unwanted attention. When the turian skateboard came in contact with another wall she shamefully started pushing him left further down the alley until they were out of sight.

Alice instantly knelt beside the C-sec officer and scanned his body with her blue tool. His heart rate came up fine, just out of it from the blast, and there were no injuries.

Alice sat back up against the alley wall and chuckled. "Thank god!" She said to herself.

…

Alice sat there for what felt like ages, her arms draped over her knees and her head back against the wall. It wasn't until she started to hear someone grumbling and coughing that she realised she had almost fallen asleep.

Opening her eyes she saw Jayrus start to lift himself from the floor and prop up against the wall of the alley opposite Alice.

"How long?" He coughed.

"By the looks of the citadel sky, I've say almost all day…" She said almost surprised herself.

"What-?" He croaked before coughing again. "What happened?"

Alice shrugged. "Batarian Kamikaze blew up the warehouse, you collapse your heavy ass on me, I blast our way out and use you as a skateboard for our escape…" She summed up simply.

Unsure whether she was telling the truth or not, he just shook his head and ran his hand down his face.

There was an almost comfortable silence between them as they just sat there.

"So what now?" Jayrus enquired first, slicing through the stale air.

Alice sighed heavily. "Our confrontation will be all over the news, they're most likely airborne by now."

Jayrus noticed she looked almost defeated. It was most certainly a new emotion he hadn't seen on her before. He didn't know why, but it stirred something in his gut.

"We could probably find out which ship they took and to where on a C-sec console…" Jayrus looked up at Alice to gage her reaction.

She noticeably perked up and leant forward. "And how do you suppose we do that?" Her voice had the inflection of her smile.

Jayrus felt himself lean forward till his face was inches from hers. "You'll have to sneak into C-sec offices." Her murmured.

Alice smirked. "I like the way you think…" She all but purred, her eyes bored into his.

They said nothing for a time; just staring at each other. Jayrus was taken back when he felt her breathe on his mouth plates. He was so close he could taste her…

He cleared his throat after what felt like a lifetime. "So, uh-used me as a skateboard huh?" His tone was filled with infectious with teasing.

Alice just grinned and leaned back against the wall, it suddenly got a little too hot in the alleyway.

"Well, no time like the present, I'm guessing you have a plan?" Alice asked casually.

Jayrus leaned back and nodded. "You might not like it though…" His voice lowered an octave or two as he spoke.

Alice cocked an eyebrow. "I'm listening."

"A little undercover work, we can't sneak in with cloaks they have sensors for that, so, I'll have to take you in…" He paused watching for her reaction.

She only smiled waiting for him to continue.

"Once you're in the offices for processing, you can hack the terminal with the flight procedures maybe make the fire alarms go off for dramatic effect and leave during the distraction." He continued shrugging at the end as if it was a simply thing to do.

"Fire alarms huh?" Alice questioned.

"You got a better idea?" Jayrus challenged.

"Nope! However, how do I know that you're not just going to turn me in for good and go after these guys yourself? You have a lead, C-sec would back you up with what you've got." Crossing her arms over her abdomen as she spoke.

Jayrus could only chuckle. "I owe you my life Alice, I don't like being indebted, especially to a dead person. Too many unknowns…"

Sharing a last glance Alice stood and brushed herself off. "Alight then, lets go."

Jayrus followed her up. "Just like that?" He called after her as she started to walk back down the alley.

"Just. Like. That." She smirked darkly. "This is going to be fun…"

…

Executive Pallin was at the office late, sifting through last mintues reports at his desk. His attention was struck when he heard a commotion outside the office.

"Let me go! You feather brained pyjack!" A female voice yelled. Rounding the corner, he witnessed Jayrus dragging in some human female. His mandibles tightened in frustration.

"What is the meaning of this officer!?" He bellowed.

Jayrus took his outburst in his stride and continued wit the plan. "Sir, I was lead astray and kidnapped by this woman! She's the one who caused the Blast in the warehouse earlier."

Pallin eyed the woman up for a moment. "You look like hell Jayrus! Where have you been?"

"I was in the blast sir, unconscious, this bitch was tiring to sell me off to a black market organ merchant!" Jayrus yanked the woman into place.

"You can't prove anything! Get you freaky fingers off of me!" Alice screamed.

Pallin's mandibles slackened. "Well done officer, take her into processing. I'll deal with her myself, you have a report to fill out on your whereabouts in the last 24 hours."

Jayrus went to object but knew he couldn't. "Yes sir." He said reluctantly as he pushed Alice over to him.

Pallin grabbed the human's arm and pulled her along to the main office behind him. Jayrus watched as she was carried away, a small pang of worry shot through him…where di that come from…she shook his head, he knew she was able to take care of herself. Looking back up at her, he noticed her wink in his direction before turning to attention to the door she was pulled through. When the doors closed, he visibly sank slightly and made his way over to his abandoned desk.

He would just have to wait until there was some sign of a distraction…

"Sit!" Pallin commanded pushing the human into a seat. Her arms were restricted to the chair as were her ankles. She smirked at her predicament. She had already disabled the cameras as she walked into the place. She watched as Pallin sat at a desk, most of his face hidden by the monitor, with just his fringe popping out of the top. Whilst he was logging in on the console, Alice activated her tool and started to secretly download data from the surrounding consoles.

She quickly let the tool disappear when the turian looked up at her again. She just winked, causing him to scowl and turn back to his monitor. A scanner came out and ran a strike of blue light over the length of Alice's body, she was till in human form, though her hood and been pulled up to cover her eyes. When a red light came flashing up on his scanned his eyes scanned the human confused.

"You don't seem to come up in our system, which means you're here on the Citadel illegally." Pallin grumbled from behind the monitor.

Alice chirped up at that. "Oh no, I went through the registration! I also have identification, just not for this body!" She then let her tool activate turning her into the asari from before.

"There! Now run the scan." She chimed.

When she saw the turian stand his mandibles slacked she rolled her eyes.

"Fine! I'll do it!" She sighed tapping her fingers in the hold against her palm tool and accessing the computer to run the scan over her again.

She heard the console bleep and the console flashed green. "There we go! Ni'ella Shian! I have an identification card on my too, if you'd like to see it!" She smirked.

Pallin, was too taken back to move or speak, his mandibles fluttered slightly before mumbling. "Who are you?"

Alice just smirked and lowered her voice. "A ghost…" Before Pallen could react the sprinklers were set off and the fire alarm sounded loudly echoing in the room.

"Damn it!" His attention turned away from Alice for a split second. But when he turned back, she was gone, the latches of the chair open and empty.

"Damn! Qui'in!" Pallin ran out of the offices to find him, but he was gone. He stormed over to a level at the side pulling it harshly to shut off the alarm and sprinklers.

...

**Hope you all enjoyed! More to come!**

**xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**(BETA) This Story has not been read through thoroughly so there will be some lingering mistakes, apologies! This will be rectified once read though...when I have time... (BETA)**

**OTHERWISE ENJOY!**

**This is my second story posted so be gentle, I've not written in a long time...**

**xxx**

...

Alice and Jayrus have slipped into a cab-car and driven off before Pallin even left the office. Alice could stop herself from giggling. "You should have seen his face!" She chimed.

Jayrus was more then worried about what Pallin may be thinking of his sudden disappearance with the Alice. Coming back wasn't going to be easy, but one he cracked this case open,, he would at least have that on his side.

"So, you got the ship name and leaving times?" Jayrus inquired ignoring her giddy mood.

"Better, I found out where the ship has gone!" She chirped up.

Jayrus just looked at her.

"Omega…" She said simply turning back into her human form.

Jayrus was slightly surprised she was in this form more around him, and so was she. She felt more open and honestly, more comfortable with her real self then she had been for three years.

"Omega?" He asked quizzically.

"Yeah! Why?" she turn to look at him.

"Just seems too easy…why would they go to the most obvious weapons market in the galaxy? Surely they know that C-sec has the Ship course on file…"

"I don't think they're settling there, it said on the roster it's just a fuel stop. They'll be there less then 4 hours." She explained bringing up data on her blue tool.

"It doesn't mention where they go afterwards, so I don't think C-sec had it all covered, that or someone inside is making sure certain information goes missing…" She said carefully.

"You think someone inside C-sec?" He snapped his head in her direction.

"Could be possible, anyone would do what ever to get ahead right?" She looked at him suggestively.

"You mean like I'm doing?" He snapped.

"Well, I'm not saying it's the same, but you're doing whatever it takes to get ahead in your role right? Maybe there's someone else who feels the same, only they're doing it the wrong way…" She looked back out the window.

Jayrus sighed and turned away as well. "Maybe you're right…but we can't worry about that now? We need to stop the pirate ring from leaving omega in less than 4 hours. How do you suggest we do that?"

Alice just smirked out of the window. "We take out the pilot."

The Cab-car slowly descended on to the docking bay floor. Alice paid the human driver and slipped a little extra to forget the conversation that he may have over-heard. Watching the cab drive off, she turned her attention to the boards that listed the ships outgoing.

"There's one going to omega in five minutes." She didn't point but nodded her head in the direction of the ship that was labelled.

'Omega return: 0 spaces'

Jayrus sighed. "Theres no room left on there, and there isn't another 9 hours from now! Damn!" He grunted.

"Easy tiger? I can get us on." She started to walk in the direction of the ships dock.

"Tiger?" He said under his breath thinking he would have to look that up when they got a moment…

Alice transformed into her Asari form behind some creates before emerging and approaching the guard at the ship's entrance.

"Excuse me sir, there is a criminal aboard the ship, we need to take a look around, I'm here with C-sec." Alice turned pointing to Jayrus behind her.

The guard looked at them for a moment. "Sorry miss, no one gets on board after the ten minute lock down."

Jayrus thought it his turn to intervene. He walked forward grabbing the Turian by the scruff of his shirt and brought his up closer to his face. "Do you want to make that statement down at the C-sec offices? For conspiring with a criminals escape?"

"Alright! Alright! Take it easy!" Lifting his talon to the side of his head he activated his com channel. "Mort! Drop the bridge we have a special situation here!"

A voice echoed over the channel. "Drop the bridge, it's only a minutes till take off!"

"I know it is damn it! But this is a serious matter! Drop the damn bridge!" The guard yelled down the com chanel.

An orange bridge appeared allowing access onto the ship. Jayrus let the guard go and nodded to him before rushing on with Alice. The door closed behind them and the bridge disappeared. Only seconds after they got on the ship started to move.

"Well, we don't have any seats, but it'll do, come on, let's go find somewhere we won't be seen." She al but purred, uncloaking her human form before moving along the hall of the ship.

"You're welcome…" Jayrus said under his breath, as they started moving.

After a little ways down the hall Alice smirked and exclaimed. "Ah, ha!" She opened a locked door that lead to the cargo bay. After they both entered the room, she locked the down and they started down the short flight of stairs that lead to the cargo bay. Alice leapt over the rest of the stair well and leaded on some bags.

"Oh ow! What the hell are these people packing!" Alice rubbed her lower back.

Jayrus just rolled his eyes and shook his head as he walked down the rest of the stairs sitting at the end of them.

"I'm sure when they were packing they weren't taking into a account that someone was going to be lounging on them…" His voice hoarse and trying.

"Well they should have…" she looked over to Jayrus sat on the stairs looking at a blank wall as if there was a window there.

"I'm guessing they didn't think to put widows in the cargo bay either…" She jested.

That earned her a little chuckle from him.

"You know Jayrus, if you want to back out, it's not too late. I can get you on a private shuttle off omega tomorrow…" Alice spoke carfully.

Jayrus just laughed. "I was just working up my speech on how I managed to get messed up in this."

"I hope you leave the little detail of me out of that description?"

"I'm not even sure how I would start…to be honest, I was getting sick of all the rules and routines in that place anyway…it feels good to go with my instinct for a change."

There was a long silence.

"Well!" Alice started as she stood. "You can't go around Omega in that, they'll recognise it as C-sec."

Alice started rummaging around until she found some Turian casual clothes. She threw them over to him.

"Put these on, you'll look less suspicious…we can label your armour as luggage and collect it later…"

Jayrus caught the clothes and looked them over. They weren't too bad, not something he would wear himself…

"What about you?" He finally asked setting the clothes aside and started to remove his armour.

Alice just turned away giving him some privacy. "I packed before we left…" She teased.

"Ah!" He said forgetting about the cloak that could shift her appearance.

She smirked and started tapping on her tool, her clothes changed to a short black dress with black strap heeled shoes.

She turned around to prove her point. "You see, better then any…wardrobe…" She smirked.

Her words drifted when she saw Jayrus in the casual clothes. After spending time on the Turian homeworld, in their company, she started to see just how magnificent their race was compared to the rest. Not just the way they looked, but the way they presented themselves, the way they stood. Proud and taller then any other race she had encountered.

Jayrus felt slightly stunned at the sight of Alice…not just because of the dress that didn't leave much to the imagination, or the face that it hugged her feminine curves…but because she kept her human form.

"Uh, I uh…." He stuttured for a moment.

Alice grinned, not having been looked at that way in such a long time. "Yes Jayrus?" She teased.

"You, uh, may want to change into a Turian or Asari, Humans are not very welcome on Omega, I heard they poison their drinks in bars…so…" He cleared his throat at the end.

Alice felt the air gushed out of her, how could she not have thought of that herself…she was getting too comfortable around this turian, and of course, they weren't much for human company…

"O-of course, you're right. I was just showing what this thing **_can_** do!" She chimed, forcing her usual self to the surface again.

She tapped on her tool again and her form changed to Asari. "This is probably more appropriate for where we'll be going."

Jayrus felt a pang of disappointment when she changed…her skin no longer looked silky and soft, a beautiful pale olive colour that spread over her limbs, her silky hair hanging by her jaw…He shook his head, unsure why he felt this way.

_Pull yourself togaher Qui'in! She's a human for spirits sake!_

Alice cleared her throat the silence making her own head hurt. "Well, you might want to get some rest, we'll be at Omega in a few hours." She perched herself on a crate and brought up her visor again sifting through the data that rolled in front of her.

Jayrus tried to make himself comfortable on some of the suitcases, shifting around until he could at least get his fringe comfy.

"You're not sleeping?" Jayrus asked again, the same way he had asked back at the 'borrowed' apartment.

Alice just smirked.

"Right, that is how you sleep…" Jayrus grumbled before turning his back to her and closing his eyes. Trying to forget how he was going to explain himself to C-sec on his return, the only thing on his mind was the image of Alice in the dress, as her human self…

When she was sure he was asleep, she spared him a glance and smiled before turning her attention back to her brother's reports.

She read the latest one that had something to do with escorting Garrus vakarian to a ship that had the location of Dr Heart aka Dr Saleon. Alice smirked when she read that he was dead and not by Garrus' hand either…

She tapped on her tool, writing him a message.

**Message to Omni-tool number: 05378209KL (Vakarian, Garrus)**

_You're welcome…_

_A_

**Message from Omni-tool number: 05378209KL (Vakarian, Garrus)**

_Why am I not surprised you heard?_

_No company this evening?_

_G_

**Message to Omni-tool number: 05378209KL (Vakarian, Garrus)**

_Because you know me…a little too well…_

_He's out of it…_

_A_

**Message from Omni-tool number: 05378209KL (Vakarian, Garrus)**

_Just not enough to find you…_

_I really wish you would let me thank you._

_I remember you having that affect on me…_

_G_

**Message to Omni-tool number: 05378209KL (Vakarian, Garrus)**

_I don't think cuffing and throwing me in jail would be the ultimate way to thank me…_

_A_

**Message from Omni-tool number: 05378209KL (Vakarian, Garrus)**

_Who said anything about throwing you in jail…_

_I've changed A...though cuffing you doesn't sound like a bad place to start…_

_G_

**Message to Omni-tool number: 05378209KL (Vakarian, Garrus)**

_You don't own a pair that could hold me Garrus, you know that…_

_A_

**Message from Omni-tool number: 05378209KL (Vakarian, Garrus)**

_Unless I made it so you didn't want to escape…_

_G_

**Message to Omni-tool number: 05378209KL (Vakarian, Garrus)**

_I prefer free style…_

_A_

**Message from Omni-tool number: 05378209KL (Vakarian, Garrus)**

_I remember…_

_G_

**Message to Omni-tool number: 05378209KL (Vakarian, Garrus)**

_Night Angel._

_A_

With that, Alice closed her tool and laid back on the crate smirking to herself. Things were going to get interesting.

...

**Hope you enjoyed! More to come!**

**xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**(BETA) This Story has not been read through thoroughly so there will be some lingering mistakes, apologies! This will be rectified once read though...when I have time... (BETA)**

**OTHERWISE ENJOY!**

**This is my second story posted so be gentle, I've not written in a long time...**

**xxx**

...

Jayrus felt himself wake up to the smell of something delicious filling the room, and by the pain shooting through the back of his neck, he knew he wasn't in his own bed.

He sat up and took in his surroundings, grunting he started to rub the back of his head. The smell intensified; when he turned to look at the floor he saw a plate full of hot food. Good food. He looked up to where Alice was sat on a higher crate.

"Morning! I think…" She shrugged as she set her empty plate aside.

"You haven't had much to eat recently, and you're going to need the sustenance for what we'll be doing." She chimed before launching herself off of the crate.

"But I'd be quick about it, we're about to land and they'll be coming down here for the cargo soon." She stretched herself out and when she stepped into the light, he could see she was in her Asari form.

He almost felt angry that she was. He tucked into his food trying to dull his quizzical emotions hoping full stomach will sate his reactions.

"I've tagged your amour. We can collect it when we leave." She explained watching him stand and stretch himself out.

"Come on big guy, let's go join the rabble." She teased as she made her way up the stairs. Jayrus followed behind her.

"You mean this isn't first class? And here I thought I was important…" He grumbled.

Alice just shook her head. _Someone's grumpy in the morning…_she thought.

They made their way to the exit following the crowd of people as they started to squeeze out of the ship.

When they were finally out of the docking bay, they were greeting with the large club entrance. Afterlife…

"Wow, what a piss hole..." She chuckled.

"Come on, theres only one person here who knows where a batarian ring would be..."

They started walking into the Afterlife bar, the dancing Asari silhouetted on top of the bar and music beating so loudly it made your blood ripple under your skin.

They made their way to a booth on the other side of the bar when a Turian stood in the way of the stairs leading up.

"Ah! Grizz, always a pleasure, is she in?" She asked sarcastically moving to walk past him.

Grizz walked up to her. "Huh it's you. It's been a while..." He leaned in closer and took a deep breath almost smelling her, she just stood there he hand on her hip.

"Too long...I can't even smell my scent on you..." He purred.

Alice smirked. "I've been around...we can rectify that some other time handsome, for now, I need to see the Queen."

Grizz smirked and let them through. "Who's the stiff?" Grizz asked nudging his chin towards Jayrus.

Alice turned to look a Jayrus. "Don't be jealous Griz, he's my parole officer, so to speak..." she smirked and continued up the stairs.

Jayrus gave the Turian names 'Grizz' a stern look as he passed him up the stairs. He was surprised at him self the glare was more possessive then he intended.

Following Alice up, they came to a large booth with an encircled sofa. An Asari stood overlooking the club from the large window.

"Aria." Alice chimed sarcastically.

Aria stood from her seat and turned to the two visitors. "Alice, I expected you would come to me eventually."

Alice smirked. "So you know the batarians are on omega?"

"There are batarians all over Omega, Alice. But the ones you're after, yes, they arrived not long after you did." Aria circled Alice eyeing up the turian stood behind her and smirked darkly.

"Aria, don't make me beg for the information, with both know you owe me a favour, you wouldn't be the 'Queen' anymore if I hadn't fought off the mutiny against you..." Alice smirked putting her hand on her hip.

"You always did have a way with me Alice, in more ways then one...what happened to you Alice, not in your human form anymore? I would have thought we'd ben past this phase."

"My Humanity has been out of practise for too long…" Alice said sternly.

Aria stepped closer. "Care to take it for a spin for old times sake...?"

Alice just smirked. "If you knew me at all, you'd know that this particular band of batarians are more important, the information if you please?"

Aria sighed. "Spoil sport...very well, they've been cohering in a bar in the depths of Afterlife, I'd be careful though...they're more involved in what's going on then you know..."

"You mean the rumours of the reapers right?" Alice asked.

"So you've heard of your brothers recent endeavours, interesting." Aria purred.

The mention of the human spectre caught Jayrus' attention. _She had been keeping tabs on her brother, but she won't let him know she's alive…? _She thought.

Alice turned from her gaze and waved back at her almost dismissively.

"Thanks for the heads up, I'll see you around." She motioned Jayrus to follow.

"Drop by anytime Alice, I'm sure Grizz would love to see **_all_** of you again..." Aria purred after her.

They passed Grizz on the stairs. Who gave her a suggestive look, Alice let her hand stroke his mandible as she travelled past him and moved to the doors that lead to the lower levels of the club.

When the doors closed behind the couple, the music mutely slightly behind them, they made their way down the dark damp hall. The light was dim and there were only a few lingering drunk or buzzed people sitting on the floor moaning as if in pain, most of them human.

"I guess the rumors are true…" Alice said sternly.

After some time Jayrus spoke up.

"So how many fingers have you got in your pie?" He tried a human term of phrase.

Alice burst into laughter. "I think you mean, how many pies have I got my fingers in…" She chuckled.

"To be honest, I don't even have enough fingers to count the pies, I have assets all over, from the citadel to Illium, to Tuchunka...I am very well connected." She finished proudly.

"I see…" Jayrus grumbled.

They made it to a set of doors where the music was louder and had an erotic pulse.

Alice turned to Jayrus. "Prepare yourself…" She mumbled before moving forwards to make the doors hiss open.

Jayrus almost cringed at the volume of music that echoed against the shell of his skull.

Alice hooked an arm around his and led him to the bar, she had both hands on his upper arm gently directing him where to go. When they reached the bar, Jayrus took the hint Alice was giving him and naturally sat at on one of the stools.

Alice leant down to whisper against the side of his head so only he could hear her over the music.

"Don't be alarmed…" She smiled so as to make it obvious she was saying something a little more erotic, then without warning perched herself on his lap. Keeping her back to the Turian behind the bar she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his mandible before speaking.

"Order a drink?" She whispered to him.

Jayrus felt his body stiffen at the sudden closeness of Alice's firm body. He instinctively wrapped an arm around his mid-section and lifted his other arm to order a drink from the Turian barman.

The turian gave him a knowing smirk before pouring a drink for Jayrus and sliding it over to him. The Bar man nodded before averting his attention elsewhere.

Jayrus snarled seeing the Turian eye Alice up on his lap…his snarl was possessive again; just like with Grizz…what the hell was wrong with him?

Alice smirked and spoke again. "Well done…now do you see that booth in the far corner of the club?" she ran her finger tips over the back of his fringe and down his neck pressing her lips to the side of his face and neck, making it obvious of their…involvement.

Jarus looked around in the direction she mentioned, finding it very hard not to growl and moan at the sensations he was feeling from her touch…and by the way she moved on him, she knew what she was doing.

He took a sip of his drink as if to signal that he found the booth she was mentioning. There was a batarian male with two krogan body guards watching an asari dancer on their table.

Alice smirked against his mandible. "The batarian is the pilot to the ship we're looking for. His name is Ba'fas. That is who we need to target…"

She stopped speaking and started to lick his mandible when another turian and asari were looking their way. She gave them a stern glare as she did it, as if to say 'He's mine'. They knowingly walked away.

Alice slid her hand down his chest, she could feel him breathing harder, unsure how to react to her attention.

"Calm down Jayrus…I've just slipped a VIP card in your suit, I need you to make you're way over to him and get on his table…when I leave your side, tell him you've slipped me Halix. I'll make my way over to the storage room on the far end. Do you see it?" Alice explained carefully, making sure he heard it all, her face pressed to the side of his as she moved subtly on his lap her hands moving all the time.

Jayrus felt a tightening on his trousers, he was used to undercover…but this was much more fun. His grip tightened on her waist as he tried to gain control of himself before he took her on the bar.

Taking another sip to signal he saw the door on the far side that was currently locked.

Alice licked his jaw to his mandible before talking. "Good, offer me up at a price. I've got a feeling he's being paid a lot for this trip. Lead him to the door and I'll take it from there."

She smirked as she felt him turn his head to nibble at her neck. "What if his guards follow him?" His voice purred in her ear, she felt herself shiver at the sound.

"Improvise…you seem to be getting better at it…" She purred against his mouth plates, her lips brushing them like feathers.

Jayrus could taste her hot breath on his tongue…they teased each other's lips, he wasn't even sure if they were pretending anymore; it felt too good to be real.

Alice got up from his lap and Jayrus followed downing the rest of his drink and ordering another.

The barman refilled his drink and slid it over to him. Jayurs picked it up and circled an arm around Alice's hips bringing her right up against him. He could tell she wasn't ready for it when she almost stumbled. They shared a small smirk and made their way over to the VIP booth.

Jayrus got his drunken face on and approached the Turian bouncers at the entrance.

"Hey! I heard this is where the real party is!" His voice pattern was slurred and his body language was wavering as if he were drunk, leaning on Alice occasionally.

The bouncer looked at the couple curiously.

"Don't mind him sweetheart, he is off his ass!" Alice all but giggled in a playful manor.

The bouncer held out his hand. "Do you have a VIP pass?"

Jayrus leaned into Alice. "Would you be a dear an fish it out for me?" He slurred.

Alice smirked and dug in his left suit pocket for the ticket, trying a few pockets before going to the right one and slipping it out, her hand lingering on his chest a little before handing it to the bouncer.

The bouncer looked down at the card then handed it back to Jayrus. He stepped aside and nodded. "Have a nice day sir."

Jayrus cheered with his drink before hobbling with Alice still in his grip up the stairs.

Alice was trying hard not to laugh, the sheer sight of him in this state was hilarious, she would have to actually get him drunk, just for fun.

They made their way to the table; Jayrus sat down first then pulled Alice down on his lap. Alice made eye contact with Ba'fas across the table through the Asari dancers legs and winked smirking and biting her bottom lip before her attention was forced on Jayrus.

"Why don't you get cozy over in there sweet thing! And I'll be right over!" Jaryrus slurred pointing clumsily to the door in the corner of the VIP room.

Alice licked his mandible one more time before getting up and walking away. She was very surprised when she felt her ass being slapped, when she turned around, she saw Jayrus looking lustfully at her. The Sheer sight almost made her forget how to breathe…but she quickly composed herself and continued to the storage room.

She could feel Ba'fas' eyes on her and she walked into the room, looking over her shoulder at him once before the door closed.

Jayrus leant over the table and yelled over at Ba'fas.

"Nice isn't she!? I've slipped her a couple of Halix! Couple minutes and she'll let me do whatever I want to her!" He slurred draining his drink.

Ba'fas looked over at the door. "How much do you want for her!?" He yelled back.

Jayrus looked up at Ba'fas. "You wanna buy her! Ah man! I don't know…"

"I'll give you 20,000 credits for her!" Ba'fas yelled over the dancer.

"Wow! Yeah sure! You got a deal!" Jayrus exclaimed.

They exchanged credit chips and got up ushering Ba'fas to follow. He stood up and turned to the krogan bodyguards. "Wait here…I won't be long, well maybe." Ba'fas followed Jayrus to the door, he unlocked it for him and gestured him to go in.

When Ba'fas walked into the dimly lit room, he could see the asari leaning up against a wall. He smirked and made his way over to her. She pushed herself off the wall and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing herself against him. She felt him wrap his arms around her waist.

"You're definitely worth the credits…" He purred disgustfully.

Alice smirked. "Oh trust me…I'm worth a lot more then credits…" She purred.

"Oh yeah…you give me what I want and you'll get anything you want…" The batarian chuckled darkly.

Alice grinned. "I'm not sure that's going to work for me Ba'fas…"

"Huh?" Ba'fas felt a click against the side of his head and went stock still in her arms.

"I don't give anyone anything…" She purred before stepping out of his arms and pointing the gun at his head.

"You've been a very bad boy, and you're going to tell me exactly where I can find the ship you brought here." Alice smirked as she spoke.

"Shit! You're C-sec aren't you!? I knew this was a bad idea…" Ba'fas swore.

"I'm much worse then C-sec Ba'fas, now tell me where I can find the ship you brought here." She let the barrel of the gun hit his forehead.

"I-it's no on omega any more! It's gone, it only stopped here to refuel and switch pilots!" He stuttered.

"Where have they gone?" Alice asked almost too quickly.

"N-noveria, they've gone to Noveria."

"Why?"

"T-the shipment was promised to some guy on Noveria, that's all I know I swear!"

"What's the guys name?" Alice pressed.

"I-I don't know…I didn't hear any more, they paid me to keep my mouth shut and stay on omega for a while before moving on…"

"And how do I know you're not lying?" Alice said darkly.

"H-here, you can check my omni data, it's got the route and the briefing on it." He held out his arm activating his tool.

Alice ran her blue tool over his and read from the data. "Thanks." She lifted her arm and whacked him in the side of the head knocking him out. When he collapsed to the floor Jayrus came thought the door.

"The krogan guards are on their….way…" He paused seeing the Batarian on the floor. Shutting the door behind him, his head snapped up to Alice.

"What did you do?" He hissed.

"He's not dead feather brain, just unconscious. I've got the info, the ships no longer here."

"What!?" Jayrus snapped. They could hear the Krogan guards beating away at the door.

Alice held her hand up in defense. "It's not here any more, but we know where it's of to now. Noveria, and it's not their final destination, but they're dropping a shipment off, so they'll be there longer."

Jayrus shook his head. "Fine, how do we get out of here?"

Alice smirked and pointed up to the vents above.

Jayrus growled. "Really?" He moaned.

"Really." Alice smirked. She shot up a grappling hook through the vent and motioned for Jayrus to move over to her.

Reluctantly he wrapped an arm around her and held on as they were catapulted up. Not too long after the Krogan had beaten their way through the door.

They shot up through the vent shaft and out at the top in the scaffolding of the club. They could still hear the music beating, echoing in the dank between of the club walls.

Alice snapped off the grappling hook and landed them on the roof of the club.

"Well, that was eventful." She chimed, wiping her hands together.

Jayrus just snorted. She noticed his mood had suddenly changed. "Look, I know we didn't get them here, but it was a short loop hole, we have a bigger one now. I don't know about you, but I'm not stopping till I get to the bottom of this, no matter where it takes me, so if you want out, I'll give you the information we have and you can go back to C-sec." She panted after her rant.

There was a dead silence between them for a moment.

"Why do you want them so badly!?" Jayrus growled.

Alice just looked at him, her arms crossed over her abdomen. She shrugged.

Jayrus growled. "Don't give me that, not even I would have wanted to go this far, this is personal for you!"

Alice just glared at him. They stood their sharing a cold glance, neither one looking away form each other.

"During the Skillian Blitz, I was abducted by the same pirate band, three years ago I managed to escape. But I swore I would come back for them when I was able…" She started but was stopped when Jayrus intervened.

"What do you mean able?" He snapped.

Alice sighed and didn't look away form him. "I was abducted and tortured for two years, they injected me with a substance that deflated my biotics until I could no longer use them, at least that's what I thought. Three years ago I managed to escape, I was held on an unknown world that was used as a cache. I stowed away on a passing ship and got the hell out of there, I didn't care where it was going…" She paused looking away form him and turning around.

"The ship took me to Thessia. I was massively injured, beyond recognition. When I collapsed in an alley, I thought I was going to die. But I was found and recovered by an Asari doctor who helped me become myself again…"

Jayrus just looked at her, her back was turned to him, her hair waved slightly in the air of the passing vehicles overhead.

"I swore I would find them, and stop them. Not just for me, but for every human they killed, every mother and child…" She turned back around straightening up and turning her clock off until she was back in her human form in her Quarian armour.

It was Jayrus' turn to look away. "So you were the one who held off the attacks whilst the colonists escaped." It wasn't a question.

Alice said nothing.

"We should get moving if we're going to make it to Noveria in time…" Jayrus said walking away from her to a ladder that lead down to the ground floor.

As he started climbing down, he felt a small hand on his on the ladder bar. He looked up to see Alice looking down at him, a serious and stern look in her eyes.

"Are you certain?" She simply said.

Jayrus couldn't look away form her…He just nodded and felt her hand slowly slide off of his.

Alice smirked. "Well then, we can't waist any time." She launched herself off of the roof and grabbed the ladder under Jayrus sliding down the remainder of the metal frame until she reached the bottom.

She looked up at him before moving away.

"This woman is going to be the end of me…" He muttered to himself before sliding down the ladder to the bottom. He rushed off towards her to catch up.

...

**Hope you all enjoyed! More to come!**

**xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**(BETA) This Story has not been read through thoroughly so there will be some lingering mistakes, apologies! This will be rectified once read though...when I have time... (BETA)**

**OTHERWISE ENJOY!**

**This is my second story posted so be gentle, I've not written in a long time...**

**xxx**

...

When they arrived at the docking bay, they managed to find a ship that would take them directly to Noveria. They picked up Jayrus' armor from the check in whilst Alice paid for two tickets, managing to get a proper room rather then stowing away in the cargo bay.

Walking along the bridge to the ship, they were lead to their room. It was a small confined space with two folding out beds and a tiny shower toilet. They both managed to squeeze in and shut the door. Alice flung her self on the folded out bed laid back and taking a deep breathe before taping the side of her head to engage her visor scrolling through the data she had taken from Ba'fas' omni-tool.

Jayrus eyed her up carefully; unsure whether it was safe to change into his armor in front of her. There was no room to move in the shower room. He decided to just turn around and grabbing the hem of his shirt pulled it off over his head.

That caught Alice's attention. She watched from beneath her visor as his muscles flexed and his plates shifted when his arms stretched above him then down to his sides. When he reached for the band of his trousers, he looked back over his shoulder and saw her eyes closed through her visor. His face fell slightly; almost disappointed she wasn't taking a sneak peek.

He turned back continuing to dress with a slight huff about his movements. Alice smirked and opened her eyes again taking in what she could without giving away how it made her feel plainly on her face.

"So, how come you don't' sleep?" He casually mentioned.

Alice's smile fell, she rolled her eyes. "Nightmares." She said simply.

Jayrus turned to regard her. "About your, abduction, I can only imagine how…" His voice lowered in a sympathetic manner, standing over her watching the data from the visor scroll across her closed eyes.

She smiled and opened her eyes. "You have no idea…" She said simply, opening her eyes and watching the data scroll across her visor.

Jayrus sat down on his own bed and put a hand to his stomach as it grumble furiously. "Don't suppose we get food with our accommodation do we?" His voice lighter, softer.

Alice chuckled and sat up from the bed leaning over the rail to press the button on the intercom of the room. It bee twice, then a voice sounded on the other side of the com.

"What can I get you?"

"Can we have two of your favorite dishes, both dextro, two drinks and desserts please?" Alice chimed over the com then looked over to Jayrus. "What do you want?" She grinned.

Jayrus just scoffed and shook his head.

"Will that be all?" The voice sounded form the other side.

"Yep! Thanks!" Alice tapped the intercom again and shut it off.

She laid back down on the bed and sighed. "You'll need the energy…we'll be seeing one of your relatives on Noveria I trust."

She smiled looking over at him.

Jayrus' head snapped up to look at her. "Lorik? Really? That guy is a overtly rich womanizer!" He scoffed.

Alice chuckled. "Yes, yes he is. But he's also the one who has eyes and ears all over Noveria, if someone is shipping weapons, he'll know about it…" She smirked.

"Don't tell me you…you know…with him!?" His face gaping with pure shock.

Alice burst into laughter. "He wishes! Spirits no!" She tried to stifle her laughter.

"No, we did business together a while back, he had something I needed and I had something he needed…that was that. Though I did a little more then he expected, so I'm hoping I can convince him he owes me."

Jayrus visibly relaxed. "I would say you're rather good at surprising me, but to be honest, I'm starting to expect the worst with you." He chuckled.

"The worst!? Oh please, this is the most fun you've had an you know it." She teased.

"And I suppose you've had more fun then this?" He motioned to the two of them.

"That depends on what you mean by the term, fun…" she all but purred giving him a suggestive look.

Jayrus shook his head and hands trying to erase the question. "You know what, never mind, I don't want to know." He grumbled.

Alice just chuckled. "You'd be the first not to, I don't get many companions and those I do are always curious…"

"I've seen and heard enough to know what you perceive as 'fun'" He used his fore finger talon to air quote the last word raising a brow plate.

"Oh, you mean Aria and Grizz? They were just teasing, I was never with them…that way!" She threw her arms up defensively.

Jayrus just gave her a jarred look. "Really?" His tone questionable.

"Of course! Truth be told, I've only ever been with one in the past three years, I've never trusted anyone else enough to stick around too much." She smiled looking to the floor thinking of the warm memories that haunted her heart.

"I didn't even trust him all that much, he wanted to take me in….badly, called me the Shadow hunter…" Alice started to chuckle at the ridiculous name.

That name caught Jayrus' attention. "You're talking about Garrus Vakarian aren't you?"

Alice's smile faded as she looked up at him. "How did you know?" Her voice was soft only just above a whisper as she looked at him in disbelief.

"He used to rant about the shadow hunter back at C-sec, used to drive Pallin up the wall with all his so called evidence. He would bring DNA, weapons anything that could match to the Shadow hunter. " He paused looking down leaning his arms on his knees.

"A few months ago he came in with some solid evidence on Dr Saleon and the walking test-tube victims. We had no idea how he got evidence like that…but…" He looked up at Alice.

She smiled warmly. "I may have tipped him off with a little info I found the last time I was on the Citadel." She chimed.

Jayrus scoffed and shook his head. "Recently he'd been on Saren's trail…"

Alice cut him off. "He's still on his trail, just not as a C-sec officer. He's hunting him down with the newly appointed Human Spectre." She said casually her eyes on the ground.

Jayrus sighed heavily again. "Of course he is, damn idiot gets himself into all kinds of mess…"

There was a long silence before Jayrus spoke up again.

"So he's the one who…?" He started but he wasn't sure how to finish the question.

Alice just smirked and closed her eyes before speaking. "About a year ago, I was on the citadel, I didn't have a trail for the batarian pirate band yet, they hadn't made their moves known…but I bumped into Barla Von and helped him out with a little problem. He had some shipment records that had slipped into C-sec records, he needed them gone…So I waited until late hours when most of the main offices were closed..."

"Why didn't you use your cloaking device?" Jayrus interrupted.

"Oh I didn't get his tool until about six months ago, until then I used the shadows…" She looked up at him once, then back at the floor.

"Anyway, Garrus caught me hacking into the terminals…we tangoed for a bit before I slipped out of his sight. Ever since then, he's been on my tail trying to catch me, almost did a few times. When I gave Barla Von the Intel, he gave me Intel on the Dr Saleon case. It had records that it was being investigated by C-sec so; I used it as an ultimatum." She paused remembering everything as if it were yesterday.

"It had gotten pretty fun, I would leave him notes just to tease him, and I even hacked his visor leaving him messages to come find me. Eventually I sent him a message to meet me, I turned up at his place and offered him the data if he would stay off my back and stop looking for me." A wide smile spread across her face.

"We had a debate about it…and well, in the end we didn't come to a conclusion. So I left the data and ran." Her smile disappeared.

"Believe it or not, I thought he would take it as a peace offering. But he's still been tracking me down, all be it a little less intensely…" She chuckled.

Jayrus just stared at her in disbelief. "Huh, never knew he had a thing for Humans, maybe that's why he was always single…"

Alice laughed. "In special ways your race matters, in other cases, it doesn't…we may look different, our culture is significantly different and our blood are in different shades. But our hearts beat as one, just as any Turian, Krogan, Asari, Quarian, Salarian, Volus, even the Protheans at some stage. Race is just an illusion, we are all connected." She smiled and stared at the floor as she spoke.

Jayrus couldn't help but swallow the lump in his throat and for some reason his heart was trying to pummel out of his chest.

The moment was broken when a knock on the door sounded.

"FOOD!" Alice exclaimed rushing to answer the door. A Salarian stood there with a trolly of food. Alice picked up the plates and shut the door as the Salarian walked away.

"I'm starving!" Slice took the lids off the plates and they dug into the food presented.

Jayrus started digging into his own and closed his eyes at the taste; he hadn't eaten properly in a while. Looking over at Alice, she was doing the same, sat back and enjoying every mouth full.

"Oh Spirits! You have to try this!" She exclaimed leaning over with a fork full of food for him.

Jayrus thought it best to just oblige and ate off her fork. He nodded and moaned a little at the sheer taste. Alice chuckled and sat back.

"Why do you say that?" Jayrus asked curiously.

"Say what?" Alice mumbled through a mouth full of food.

"Spirits, it's very Turian, unless I'm missing something for you culture." He amended.

"After spending some time on Palaven, I found your religion the most…poetic in a way. I don't know, I just found it more comforting then any of the others, they didn't quite stick with me as well." She smiled, before taking another mouthful of food.

"Not even you own religion?" Jayrus pressed, setting his empty plate down and picking up a glass of Dextro wine.

"Humans have over thousands of religions, and I don't know all of them. But the ones I did know didn't quite stick with me either. Not that I was soul searching or anything, I just found Turian Religon to be the most fitting for me…I guess…" She stalled on her next bite for wolfing down the rest of her plate.

Jayrus said nothing just continued to drink and reached for his dessert.

"Mhm! This is so good!" Alice groaned digging into her own dessert.

Jayrus couldn't help but flit his mandibles in a Turian like smile at her attitude towards, well everything…

"So, about what happened on Omega, in Afterlife…?" Jayrus started again.

Alice felt her body stiffen and almost choked on her food. "What about it?" She wheezed gasping for air from her assaulting food.

"Nothing, I was just wondering before…it seemed like you had done that kind of thing before but." He paused raising a brow plate. "I guess with you…uhm, Turian experience and cloaking abilities…it doesn't seem so strange now…" He filled his mouth with food to stop him from talking any further.

"Oh! That…well, yes…I suppose. I'm used to acting outside of myself and I've had…experience as you so delicately put it. Not to mention I spent time with a Turian healer so I know quite a bit about Turian anatomy and physiology…" She stopped her self from continuing any further and downing some of her own drink.

It was Jayrus' turn to choke on his food. **_Anatomy and physiology!?_** He screamed to himself.

"Well, you uh, certainly made it obvious we were…involved…" He twisted his neck and pulled at his collar setting his plate down.

"You were pretty good yourself actually, is that how you usually act when you're drunk, because if so…I'm going to have to see it for real just for funsies!" She chuckled.

"Funsies?" He mumbled to himself.

Alice sat back on the bed and sighed. "That was good, I won't need to eat for a week!" She chimed.

"You're kidding right?" Jayrus' voice inflected with curiosity.

"Huh? What? No, I can live off a meal like that for a good week, two if I'm pushing it."

Jayrus decided he didn't want to know why that was, probably because she was starved during her two years held captive and it had become natural to her…he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

Jayrus felt himself yawn.

"You should get some rest, we'll be on Novaria in about 5 hours." She stretched as she spoke arching her back and bending her legs.

Jayrus felt like slapping himself for staring, but the way her body bent and moved, much like it did in afterlife…

"Uh, yeah. Sleep might do me some good." Jayrus mumbled still staring until her back was flat on the bed again. He finally lay back on his own bed and puffed up a pillow to wedge under his head supporting his fringe.

After about half the lights turned out, the soft blue light emanating from Alice's side illuminated the small room. Turning his head, he saw her laying back on the bed with her visor over her eyes, her hands folded behind her head and a small smile curling the corners of her lips. Looking hard enough he could see her eyes were closed, she looked almost peaceful with the blue data running along her cheeks and eyelids as it reflected from the Visor.

Too afraid she might eventually open her eyes, he closed his and felt himself fall into the empty obis that was waiting for him.

...

**Hope you all enjoyed! More to come!**

**xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**(BETA) This Story has not been read through thoroughly so there will be some lingering mistakes, apologies! This will be rectified once read though...when I have time... (BETA)**

**OTHERWISE ENJOY!**

**This is my second story posted so be gentle, I've not written in a long time...**

**xxx**

...

"Alice! There's a breech in the colony defenses! They're breaking through!" An alliance soldier runs up to her, a familiar face since she was born, had come to help defend the rest of the colonists.

Alice whirled round to wee a group of Batarian warlords were forcing their way through the barricades.

"Get the colonists out of here, John! I'll hold them off!" Alice commanded.

"Alice, no way, you can't-" John argued, horror written on his face.

"We have no time to argue!" Alice interrupted. She conjured her strength and pushed her arms in front of her, causing a biotic barrier holding them back.

"GO! NOW!" She commanded through gritted teeth. She started to walk forward, pushing them back through the barricades.

**_JOHN! Don't leave me!_**

"Come on everyone! And alliance ship is waiting to take you off world follow me!"

She could hear her brother's voice rallying the colonists through the back of the camp. The warlord were putting up a fight against her biotic barrier, she pushed forward. Blood started to drip from her nose, she was loosing hold, and looking back she made sure every last colonist was on that ship. Then finally she used all of her remaining strength to compress the shield into a shockwave blasting the remaining forces back away from the defenses. Panting, she had no time to stop, conjuring a blue aura around a large heavy metal plate; she moved and wedged it into the breech between the barricades.

She stumbled back, her strength leaving her. Her body refused to move, but somehow she forced it forward towards where the ship was. But as soon as she rounded the corner, she was struck in the back of the head. Darkness clouded her eyes and mind before she felt something come up and slam against her body as she fell to the floor.

Her mind was hazy when she finally felt her body coming back to her. Words, voices filled the darkness she was wrapped in.

**_Get up! You have to get to the ship! Get up!_**

"What do we do with this one." One deep voice sounded.

**_No…_**

"She is Alliance, she could have information, I say we beat it out of her!" another one spoke up.

**_No…no please! I can't go back there!_**

"She's waking up…put her out!"

**_No, no move! Get up! Get up! Move!_**

She tipped her head up only to see the butt of a gun slam into her head knocking her back out cold.

…

Alice shot up gasping for air. Her throat was dry from screaming, her breathing was wheezy as if she hadn't taken a breathe in too long. She activated her Blue tool to let a little light in and take in her surroundings. It was dark, but she wasn't alone, she looked to the other side of the room to see Jayrus laying on his side, his back to her. She let a heavy sigh pas her lips and sat back against the wall.

Trying to regain her composure she looked to the tiny window that overlooked the sparkling darkness of space.

"I, fell asleep…" She mumbled to herself. She hadn't fallen asleep in so long…what caused it, was she truly that tired, or maybe the food.

She looked over at Jayrus again. **_Or maybe I'm getting too comfortable…_**she thought to herself.

As soon as she thought it, she felt it, looking down at herself; she was in her human form most of the time around him. She shook her head and leant back again.

The lights of the room suddenly turned on and just outside the window she could see the rim of Novaria as they approached.

Luckily the light woke Jayrus up, so she wouldn't have to again.

He rolled over and stretched himself out before looking over at Alice. He sat up right away noticing a different in her expression.

"You look like hell…" He simply said.

Alice chuckled throatily. "You really know how to sweet talk a girl in the morning…" Se moaned sarcastically.

He mentally slapped himself for speaking without thinking. "Are you ill, do you want me to get a first aider?"

Alice just smiled. "I'm fine, honest. It was probably the food. Come on, we're docking at Noveria now."

Alice stood and stretched herself out before moving to the door.

…

Being Human on Noveria wasn't such an unusual thing, so she didn't bother to cloak herself self. As they were making their way up to Administration two humans stopped them at the gates.

"Identification please?" One of them held her hand out stiffly.

Jayrus stepped forward presenting his ID. "I'm C-sec officer Jayrus Qui'in. I'm here on official business regarding Peak 15."

The Officers looked at each other. "There was a massive explosion up at Peak 15 sir, it's currently off limits to any personnel." One of the female humans confirmed looking questionably at them.

It was Alice's turn to step in. "We're here investigating into the reports our sector has been receiving on this facility, we believe there have been mentions of Geth and Rachni in the labs, is this correct?"

The officers gave each other a shocked and horrified look. "Yes Ma'am, we weren't sure whether to believe the reports the Spectre gave but no one has been up there to gather evidence as of yet."

"That's why we're here officers, as you can imagine examining a high level security area will be risky in itself if any specimens survived. This gives us clearance to keep our fire arms, am I correct?" Alice continued, folding her hands behind her back.

"Yes Ma'am!" They saluted the two and let them pass through customs.

Jayrus leant down to Alice. "That was…impressive, how did you know about Peak 15?" He whispered.

Alice smirked. "I told you, I am very well connected, and not to mention having the access of 20 specters combined." She whispered back to him.

Jayrus shook his head and let out a slight grunt. "And I suppose your brother being a Spectre had nothing to do with it hm?"

Alice just nudged him with her elbow, causing him to chuckle and absently rub the armor where she hit, it didn't hurt, but he still felt it.

They made their way to a hotel bar. Entering the Elevator they took it up a level.

"You think getting a drink this time of day is a good idea Alice?" Jayrus jested.

"No, but I know who would think it a good idea to drink this time of day…" Alice smirked as the elevator door opened. They were presented with a large space with a bar that ran along the far end and a water feature in the center.

Alice smirked seeing exactly who she was looking for. An old turian sat at the nearest table gently nursing a glass of Turian Brandy. Walking up to him, she sits down on the chair opposite the table; Lorik's expression is firm but relaxed as he hands the glass to her to take a sip. He watches intently as she lifts the glass to her lips and takes a gentle sip before placing the glass back in his hand and licking her top lip.

"I little strong for this time of the day isn't it?" Alice said gently.

Lorik leans on the table closer to Alice. "Depends on the person my dear, I for one can take anything this time of day…" His voice is low and smooth as he keeps his eyes on hers.

"I don't doubt that for a second…" Alice all but purred.

Jarus cleared his throat awkwardly as he stood between them by the table.

Alice snapped her eyes up to him before smiling and sitting back away from the table, as did Lorik.

"Ah, Jayrus, it's been a while. I haven't seen you since you were small." Lorik chuckled.

Jayrus didn't look amused as he stood there professionally, his hands behind his back.

"Lorik, you're looking well." Jayrus replied sternly.

Lorik looked over to Alice. "You'd better have good reason to be dragging my Nephew along for your ride Alice dear." Lorik purred at her before picking up his glass again.

"I can assure you Lorik, I'm here of my own accord." Jayrus hissed.

Alice just smirked. "Don't you worry Lorik, I'm taking good care of him." She leaned on the table again.

"I think you know why I'm here, dear." Alice's voice whispered across the table as she smirked at him, leaning her chin on her hands.

Lorik could only flutter his mandibles at her in a Turian smile. "Obviously, not for the reason I was hoping for." He looked up at Jayrus for a moment before looking at Alice again.

"It's been a busy week for me, no more then a few days ago, the human spectre came to me for passage to Peak 15. You wouldn't be after him now would you?" Lorik suggested taking another drink.

"You know me too well to go after celebrities Lorik, they're too much trouble." Alice smiled.

"So it's just a coincidence then?" He raised a brow plate at her.

Alice winked. "Just a coincidence…"

"So what do you want my dear?" Lorik chimed a little louder.

"A ship has docked here probably just before we arrived, a batarian cargo ship. I need to know where it's docked and access to it." Alice said firmly.

Lorik leaned back and downed the rest of his drink.

"You don't want much do you?" He asked sarcastically.

"I'm a complicated girl with simple wishes Lorik, you should know this by now. I believe the data I retrieved from you was bargain enough for your help before. What do you want in return?" Alice didn't take her gaze off of him.

Jayrus was starting to feel uncomfortable in their presence; there was a new heat that warmed the room, at least it was where he was standing. He tugged at his collar and stretched out his neck holing to ignore the niggling feeling of possessiveness that was building in his chest.

"So straight forward and to the point Alice. It's not usually an attractive quality, but it suits you…" Lorik purred leaning in again.

"Lorik…" Alice teased in a warning tone.

Sitting back with his hand held up in defense he smirked and leant one arm on the back of the chair as he gazed at her intently.

"The Spectre I mentioned before, he gave some information to an officer here that I want back. It's now filed as evidence in a case against Administrator Anoleis. Gianna Parasini is the officer that is with holding the information. If you get it back for me, I'll give you access to the ships location and even get you first class seats on it." Lorik kept his gaze on her, as he spoke not looking away, neither did Alice.

She smirked and leant back in her chair. "You thought my request was complicated…" She teased.

"I'm a simple man with complicated needs. Alice." Lorik purred.

"How long until the ship is air bourne again?" Alice asked simply.

Lorik tapped on his tool until it bleeped then leaned on the table again. "It's in lock down, you have 24 hours Alice before the ship leaves this station."

Alice smirked. "Where will I find you?"

"You don't need me to tell you that…you have a way of knowing where I am…" Lorik growled lowly.

The smirk on Alice's face widened into a grin and stood from her chair, giving Lorik one last wink before walking towards the Elevator. Jayrus followed after her.

"Be careful with that one Jayrus…once you get involved, you have to sleep with her and the skeletons in her closet, as the human saying goes." Lorik gestured in Alice direction as she walked off. Jayrus looked between them, and then continued to walk to the elevator where Alice was waiting.

…

Exciting the elevator Alice let out a long exasperated groan. "Ugh! Why can't people just give me what I need!" she grumbled.

Jayrus watched Alice ran her gloved finger through her hair.

"Ok, best thing to do first is go find this Parasini person first. Maybe we can convince her to let us look at the evidence or…something…" Alice sighed again.

"Or something? Not like you to be out of idea Alice?" Jayrus teased.

"Well, I don't want you getting into anymore trouble then you already are, you're C-sec on Noveria you'll probably get recognized. Not to mention word will eventually reach here that you're missing and then the shit really hits the fan…" she cursed.

Jayrus was surprised that was the reason behind her behavior; he didn't even think that she cared about his career, let alone him.

"Alice, come on. I wouldn't be here if I didn't know about the repercussions. Once we've got these guys they'll be begging me back to C-sec, lets just get this over with." He placed a tender hand on her shoulder trying hard to be comforting rather then scolding.

Alice sighed and rung out her shoulders. "Alright, lets get the administrators office and get this done…damn your uncle is manipulative…"

Jayrus could only chuckle as he followed her to the far side of the port.

Walking into the administration office it was filled with officers, one of which walked up to the couple. She had dark skin and dark hair pulled back into a tight bun.

"What you two doing in here, this office is off limits?" She scolded firmly.

Alice nudged Jayrus.

"U-uh, I'm Jayrus Qui'in, C-sec officer and this is my assistant. We've been sent here to undertake an investigation into events that unfolded here a few days ago at Peak 15. We believe it had something to do with the Administrator Anoleis." Jayrus stood tall with his hand folded behind his back.

"Anoleis has been detained for crimes that outlive this scenario. Can't imagine why the Citadel with send their own officers into this investigation." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"We're looking into all possibilities of how these events might be related. Not to mention that Anoleis is under the protection of the Council. We're here to speak with a Parasini?" Jayrus finished.

"You're lookin at her." She sighed and continued. "Look, this case is under my jurisdiction. Hey, did you say Qui'in?" Parasini raised an eyebrow at him.

"It was Lorik Qui'in that handed in the evidence we needed to wrap this case. Bit of a coincidence huh?"

Jayrus felt a lump in his throat and stuttered slightly, that's when Alice stepped in. "We're not here for family reunions ma'am, we need to do a perimeter run and check all evidence against Anoleis in order to report back to our superiors, now are you going to co-operate or do we have to get the council involved, that way we'll all be here longer then we want to be?"

Parasini sighed and finally stepped aside. "Look, but don't touch, take lots a fun photos then get the hell out of my jurisdiction. We clear?"

"Crystal Ma'am." Alice and Jayrus walked past her and headed into Anoleis' office.

When they closed the door they started looking around for the data chip, Alice scanned her blue tool across the room but there was no sign of it.

"Damn! It's not here!" Alice hissed under her breath.

Jayrus looked up at her from Anoleis desk. "Do you think Parasini's got it?"

"Can't imagine why she would keep such solid evidence on her person…" Alice paced up and down thinking.

"Unless the chip is in processing, they're using it as evidence in court right? So it'll have to go through processing to make sure it's not been booby-trapped or tampered with." Alice snapped her head up.

"We need to get to processing." She continued.

"That place is in higher lock down then a councilors backside, how the hell are we going to get in there?" Jayrus groaned.

"I don't know yet, but we've got to try. Lets get out of here." Alice started for the doors nodding to Parasini as they passed her on the way out.

"So where is processing?" Jayrus asked as they left the building.

Alice activated the map of the station on her tool as they walked through the plaza.

"Looks like it's on level 3. I don't even know how we're going to get in…" Alice groaned.

"Lets go up and find out." Jayrus reassured her as they headed to the elevator.

Alice was getting edgy; she was twisting her hand together and shuffling on her feet. Jayrus looked down at her wondering if she was ill, she was looking a little pale.

"Alice, what's wrong? You're not yourself…" Jayrus went to continue, but Alice interrupted him.

"I'm fine! I'm just…nervous…I guess…" Alice grumbled.

"Is it because of what happened last night?" Jayrus asked carefully.

"What? What do you mean?" She snapped her head up to look at him.

"Well, I woke up a few hours before we arrived at Noveria and…Alice I think you were sleeping, did you have a nightmare?" Jayrus was careful not to push the question is was a gentle enquiry.

Alice felt herself still remembering what she dreamt of. The doors of the elevator opened and they walked out.

"Yes…" she said simply.

Jayrus wasn't sure what to do, he hadn't seen her this way before, she was always so sure of herself…it was disheartening to see.

"Alice, we're here to get this job over and done with, the sooner you pull your head in the game the sooner we can get on that ship and end this." Jayrus had never felt so motivated. He wasn't sure why he should be towards her…but something struck him when they were on omega in that club…

Alice sighed and rolled her shoulders interrupting his thoughts. "You're right. I'm sorry. Let's get this over with." She started for the entrance to the Processing offices; an Asari at the front desk greeted them.

"Good afternoon, how can I help you?" She chimed.

**_Ugh…_**Alice thought before composing herself. "We have clearance from detective Parasini to overlook a piece of evidence from the Anoleis case." Alice said firmly.

"I see, I'll just need some identification." The Asari chimed.

Jayrus leant over and showed her his C-sec ID. She scanned it and when it beeped green she smiled.

"Alrighty, here are you visitor passes, if you go through the door to your left just down the hall is the processing offices." She pointed to the double doors with her hand.

Alice and Jayrus nodded and headed for the doors. Once they were through Alice grumbled something Jayrus didn't quite catch.

"What was that?" He whispered.

"This was too easy…something's up." she said again.

...

**Hope you all enjoyed! More to come!**

**xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**(BETA) This Story has not been read through thoroughly so there will be some lingering mistakes, apologies! This will be rectified once read though...when I have time... (BETA)**

**OTHERWISE ENJOY!**

**This is my second story posted so be gentle, I've not written in a long time...**

**xxx**

...

"You did say earlier you wanted people to just give you what you wanted… and now you're complaining?" he teased.

She brought up her mini toll in the palm of her hand and tapped it with her finger discreetly whilst they walked down the hall. She scanned the nearest terminals as they passed, the data coming up on her contact visor. And image of Jayrus came up and under it…

"Shit, they know who you are…when they scanned your ID it activated the message from C-sec. You're listed as missing." Alice spoke at a mere whisper level.

Looking ahead she could see the door they were heading too suddenly turned red, locked.

"What do we do?" Jayrus whispered not moving from their march down the hall towards another set of doors.

"We make this quick." At her words she hacked the security system bringing down the cameras in every office room. The lights flickered when she cut the power leaving only the emergency power. The door ahead that was locked suddenly flashed green, it hissed open and they continued down.

She scanned the rooms with her contact visor and noticed the chip lodged in a terminal in the second room to the right. She started to sprint towards the room, when the far doors opened letting a group of armed officers in the room. They scattered and took over.

"Jayrus Qui'in, we are here for your protection. Put your hands above you head and gently lower to your knees." The voices sounded loud and echoed in the room, coming over the loud speakers.

Jayrus and Alice looked at each other, shrugging they quickly rolled into cover behind the desks. The officers started to fire at them; the sound of bullets hitting the metal furniture caused them to flinch. Jayrus armed himself with his hand pistol.

"The Chip is in the terminal in the center of the room!" Alice called over the sound of the gunfire.

"Things are just never easy with you are they!" Jayrus yelled back.

Alice just laughed. When the gunfire stopped, they both looked at each other knowing they were reloading. Alice took the opportunity to move close to the center desk. Rolling out of cover she narrowly avoided incoming gun fire before she made it to the desk.

Jayrus gave her cover fire, watching her move along the floor. He's not seen he in action this way before, she definitely knew how to get around…

Alice lifted her hand to grab the chip but she was taken off guard when an officer grabbed her wrist and twisted it forcing her to stand. The officer twirled her around and held a gun to her head.

"We've got the target!" He called over his shoulder to the others behind him.

Jayrus closed his eyes and sighed. **_Stupid woman…_**

"You! Get your hands up and come out slowly!" The officer's voice sounded from the center of the room. Alice could feel his hands shaking, the barrel of the gun squeezing at her temple.

Jayrus put the gun down and raised his hands so they could see them.

"That's it, now come up nice and slowly." He called again.

Jayrus started to slowly rose from the floor and turn around putting his hands behind his head. His eyes widened, not expecting to feel a sense of protection for Alice when he saw he held this way. He noticed she wore a playful smile as her eyes met his. It was a knowing look.

The officer made a motion to someone behind him; they made his way over to Jayrus slowly getting a set of cuffs out.

Alice and Jayrus' gaze didn't brake keeping their eyes on each other, almost communicating through it. Alice winked, and in the one moment, Jayrus knew exactly what she was about to do.

Once the officer passed Alice she kicked her leg high knocking him back, Lacing her fingers behind the helmet of the officer behind her she bent forwards and flung him over her self, forcing him to the floor. She quickly knelt down and saw Jayrus get back into cover grabbing his gun. He aimed over his cover at the third officer in the back and hit his leg causing him to fall. Alice whirled to the terminal with the chip grabbing it and launching herself over the desk to fall in beside Jayrus.

"Hello handsome!" She quirked, putting the chip in her armor pocket.

"And how do you expect we get out of here?" Jayrus panted, the sheer adrenaline rushing through his blood quickening his breathing.

Alice just smirked at him. "You're not going to like it…" She readied her grappling hook and aimed it up, but there was something in her hand.

Jayrus just grunted. "Oh great!" He grabbed hold of her as she dropped a smoke bomb covering their entire area. She then lowered her arm to snap the grappling hook downwards, the floor beneath them was made of glass so it would shatter the whole floor and then-some.

Jayrus opened one eye witnessing what she was doing. "Are you mad!?" He yelled over the sound of the hissing smoke bomb.

"So you really have to ask?" She snapped the grapping hook and broke through the glass and they started to fall through. Alice quickly flung the grappling hook onto a pipe they had fallen past. They bodies where jerked upwards when they came suspended in the air shielding their eyes form the falling glass.

Jayrus instinctively put an arm around her head to shield her. When the shower of glass started to dissipate they looked down.

"Oooh, we're high…" Alice quirked before looking at Jayrus.

"No kidding!?" He snapped, uncomfortable with being suspended where they were…

"Relax…" Alice sighed. She snapped her wrist and started to draw them up the grappling hook wire until they reached the pipe.

After some reorganizing of their limbs, they managed to pull themselves up until they were standing on the pipe.

Alice looked down to see people scurrying around looking up and pointing at them.

"Looks like we've got a crowd…" Alice smirked.

Jayrus didn't look down, he stood very still. "That's great…can we get the hell out of here now please!?"

Alice looked up at him. "Aww, is the turian afraid of heights?" Alice teased.

"No! But that doesn't mean I'm comfortable with them either!" He snapped.

At the moment a few bullets started to ricochet off the pipe they stood on. They both cover their head and looked up to see two of the officers aiming guns down at them.

"Oh shit…" Alice moaned. She turned her attention to the large pipe they stood on…large enough to walk in. **_Perfect!_**

She activated her blue tool and started to open the hatch just next to her. When it swung open she looked to Jayrus.

"Com on we can-" He was already way ahead of her, jumping in the hatch. She chuckled before jumping in after him and closing the hatch behind her.

Inside the holo pipe they could just here the remaining bullets hit the pipe the sound bellowing against the metal.

Alice wiped her hand together. "Well that was fun!" Alice exclaimed, her voice echoing in the pipe.

Jayrus just shot her a dirty look.

"Well, fun for me anyway…" Alice mumbled.

Jayrus sighed heavily rubbing the back of hi head and neck. "Where does this lead?"

Alice scanned the pipe with her tool, mapping out where it led.

"Its seems to lead outside of the port…" her words started off excited until she rad the temperature outside.

"Uh oh…"

Jayurs snapped his head to her. "What? What uh oh?"

"Well the temperature outside is pretty deadly to Turian physiology…you're armour isn't equip to handle it…" she said slowly.

"But yours is?" He snapped.

"Well, I can withstand it with the heating alloy in my armor…"

"Great! So now what?" He raised his arms up exasperated.

She looked over the mapped area outside. "The rift station is located just outside the pipe exit, the power seems to still be working. We've still got 18 hours until the ship leaves. We can take the Transit back into the port." Alice explained.

"You're sure?" Jayrus asked carefully.

"It's a 10 minutes walk to the station form the pipe exit…" She started to fiddle with her armor then walked over to Jayrus with an injector gun.

Jayrus stepped back. "Whow whow, what's that for?"

"It'll increase your body temp enough to withstand the storm until we reach the Station…it's chemically created for turians." Alice explained calmly.

"Why would you have one!?" Jayurs bellowed.

Alice shrugged. "I'm prepared for any eventuality…" Her face was serious for a change.

Jayrus wasn't sure whether she could trust her…well he trusted her…just not with an injector gun.

"Ok, now is a really bad time to hesitate, you want to stay in the pipe? Then go right ahead!" Alice started to put the injector away when a three-fingered hand stopped her.

"Do it…" He said simply.

Alice smiled and placed a gently hand on one side of his face and tiptoed up until she was standing very close.

Jayrus could taste her warm breathe on his mouth plates again…he could even feel her heat radiating through his armor. **_How is that even possible?_**

His mind distracted he only just noticed the slight pinprick in the side of his neck. When she started to pull away the injector was empty.

They stood there silently for a moment, a small pang of awkwardness squeezed through them.

It occurred to Jayrus that she wouldn't have just had that for no reason, she thought of him. She cared…

Jayrus cleared his throat before speaking. "Thank you…" his voice a little breathless.

Alice smiled and put the injector away. "No problem, ready?" she chimed and started to walk in the direction of the exit.

Jayrus had to push his legs to get them to move; he could feel the heat rising in his body already.

"How long did you say it would take effect?" Jayrus asked, his words still slightly breathless.

"Not for another 15 minutes, which is how long it will take up to get to the exit of this thing. Why?" Her voice rung in the pipe as she called back to him.

"No reason…" Jayrus mumbled, unsure why he was feeling so hot already…he was starting to feel uncomfortable in his own armor, which was just preposterous.

There was a long silence whilst the walked through the dark tunnel, with only the light of the omni-tools glowing on their arms.

"So, you're sure the transit will be working in this storm?" Jayrus finally said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Well, the power seems to still be active so I don't see why not. Plus it's abandonded so theres no one there to stop us…" She calmy replied.

"Abandoned?"

"Yeah, ever since the commotion at Peak 15 it's been closed."

"Any particular reason?"

"There was mention of Rachni and Geth coming close to the transit, so I suppose they can't risk using it incase of any surviors.."

Jayrus felt his mandible slacken. "Hold it! Are you telling me that there is a slight, all be it slim, possibility that there are Rachni and Geth in the transit?" He hissed.

"Possibly…" She said after a long pause.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"Slim! Very slim possibility, do you want to get back to the port or not!?" Alice yelled back to him.

"No, you know what I think I'll take my chances in the tunnel…I can see myself very relaxed in here…I could put the TV over there…the Bar over there…" He snaked sarcastically.

"You wouldn't if you knew what this pipe was used for…" Alice mumbled.

"I don't want to know…" Jayrus grumbled as he followed Alice. They fell into a silence again until Alice came to a halt at the end hatch of the pipe.

"Ready?" Alice turned to look at him.

Jayrus just nodded and braced himself for whatever was about to hit him.

Alice lifted her hood and pulled up a mask to cover her nose and mouth. A visor came across her eyes and Jayrus started to pull on his helmet.

Tapping on her omni-tool the hatch opened and released a storm of wind and snow towards them. Jayrus almost lost his balance at the sheer force of the wind. Alice carefully jumped down onto the ground from the pipe exit and helped Jayrus down from it.

They couldn't speak, but she tapped his armor as if to ask if he's ok.

Jayrus just nodded and they started to walk against the storm towards the Rift station. He could feel his blood heating and it was certainly helping against the cold that was penetrating his armor.

As they rounded a corner he could see the Transit station ahead. They weren't far now, but at the pace they were going it would take at least another 10 minutes.

A beeping sounded from Jayrus's omni-tool, readings from the screen suggested his heart rate was way too fast. But that can't be right, he felt fine…realization struck him and he looked up to Alice ahead, he hadn't noticed that her footing had become weak and she sank to her knee a few times. **_It's her heart rate…?_**

His body moved fast then it had in the last 5 minutes, he saw her foot falter and start to collapse to the snow covered ground. He slid on his knees and caught her in his arms before she was fully encased in snow.

When he looked down at her, her eyes were closed, his omni-tool beeped as her heart rate quickened. Her body was trying to warm itself too fast. Looking up to the transit, he knew he could make it there if her ran. His body was still heated and running would make the solution she gave him run out quicker too. **_Damn!_**

He picked her up and decided to chance it. Gently keeping her pressed against his armor hoping his heat would radiate through it and warm her as he started to run.

Alice was limp in his arms and his omni-tool told him that she was out cold. However her body temp was rising and her heart rate slowed almost back to normal. He felt relieved, even more so as he approached the entrance to the transit. He didn't hesitate, it didn't matter what creatures were inside, getting Alice warm was more important. He laid her on a row of chair in the waiting area and took his mask off when the doors shut and the oxygen level was restored.

Kneeling down beside her, he pulled her hood and mask down to reveal her skin. Her lips were blue, almost as blue as his blood, leaning down he placed the side of his head just above her mouth. She was still breathing, thankfully she just needed to be warmed up fast otherwise she'd start to loose limbs.

Whilst the solution in him was still active he took off the top half of his armor leaving him in his under suit and pressed her against his. Holding her tightly he rubbed his gloveless hands over her arms and legs to help warm the blood before it reach her heart. Jayrus started to see a difference almost immediately, her lips were returning to their original colour and her skin was less pale. His omni-tool beep with the normal rhythm of her heart beat and it soothed him to know she was going to be fine.

"Alice? Alice can you hear me?" Jayrus spoke softly trying to wake her up, at least she would be able to keep herself warm when she was awake…though he was unsure how to explain…the situation.

"Alice, we're at the Rift Station. Come on…" Jayrus spoke a little louder shaking her gently this time.

Alice felt too comfortable to move, she hadn't sleep so well in such a long time. A small smile spread across her lips as he turned her face to nuzzle into the pillow.

Jayrus felt himself stiffen at the unusual contact and couldn't move to save his life as he looked down at her.

Alice frowned thinking the pillow wasn't all that comfortable as she thought it was, it was hard, soft…but slightly too hard for a pillow. Reluctant she cracked her eyes open blinking furiously to adjust to the intruding light.

Placing a hand against what she thought was the hard pillow she looked up to see Jayrus staring down at her.

Alice wasn't sure what was happening or how to react…She looked down to see she was being held snugly in his arms above the floor.

"What happened?" She croaked, frowning at the sudden cold that started to fill the gaps between his arms and her body as he began to release her.

"You collapsed in the storm, I had to carry you here. We're at the Station." Jayrus explained carefully starting to release her form his arms and slowly pull away.

"Ah, could you just…not move yet…I'm freezing." She stuttered her teeth chattering behind her lips.

His mandibles fluttered in a small smile as his arms tightened once again around her keeping her warm.

"That serum should have worn off ages ago…" she thought out loud.

Jayrus gave a soft laugh. "Well it seems to be working pretty well still. I managed to peg it here carrying your heavy ass." He teased.

"Oh, such a flatterer." She groaned turning to sit properly on his lap and fold her arm in front of herself between her and his chest trying to warm her gloved fingers up.

Jayrus let her accommodate herself before wrapping his arms around her again and started to rub her limbs to keep her warm.

There was a long silence as they sat there, Alice started to feel her limbs respond again, moving them tentatively.

"This is like out of a crappy romance novel…" She stuttered after a while.

Jayrus just looked down at her. "What it?"

Alice chuckled throatily. "This…" she shrugged her shoulders to indicate to the two of them.

"The human and the turian get stuck together in a storm. And even though they're sworn enemies, they put their differences aside to share their bodily heat and keep each other warm…" She chuckled again at the end thinking about someone who said the same thing to her a whole ago…

Jayrus took a moment to reply. "I didn't realize we were sworn enemies…" He said carefully.

Alice laughed. "Minor set back in the production there huh?" She shivered.

Jayrus' hand slowed on her limbs, after a few minutes the rubbing had become a simple but affectionate stroking along her arms and legs.

"Thank you…" She said softly. She didn't look up at him at first but she could feel his eyes on her. She knew what would happen if she looked up, the thought scared her.

She kept her eyes on his hands as they slowly ran up and down her thighs and upper arms. She wasn't massively accustomed to be touched for so long, but his hands were warm and she didn't want them to stop. To her disappointment they came to a halt resting on upper thigh, she could feel his talon pinpricking her skin through her thin armor.

The warmth of his hand suddenly felt as if it burnt, it shot a bolt of electricity through her skin and made her shiver involuntary. It wasn't in a bad way, but she could tell when Jayrus started to pull away, he perceived it as such.

He started to find it difficult to take his hands off of her, almost afraid to loose the contact. He held his breathe when he watched her hand meet his on her thigh; she started to run her fingertips along the length of his talons.

Alice opened her mouth to speak, but thought it unnecessary. She just started at his hand as she continued to run hers along it. She wished her hand were gloveless so she could feel his warm skin under her fingertips. A small smile broke out, but instantly disappeared when she felt him shiver. She was brought back to reality when she noticed he didn't have the top half of his armor on.

She started to wiggle in his grip. "You should put your armor back oooo-Umf!" Alice grumbled and rubbed her backside after it made contact with the floor. She had forgotten she was suspended on his lap; his grip had gotten loose enough for her to just roll off.

Jayrus leaned down to help her up. "You ok?" He tried to stifle a chuckle in his voice.

Alice finally stood of her own accord and rubbed her behind. "Fan-bloody-tastic…" She groaned. Looking around she saw the terminal to activate the transit.

She turned around to tell him but was catch off guard when presented with his chest, all be it covered with a thin fabric, left little to the imagination.

"Put your armor back on before you poke someone eye out!" She moaned and turned back around fighting for composure.

"I'll see if the transit is working." She mumbled quietly before moving over to the terminal.

She fiddled on the console, tapping buttons. "It works!" She called over her shoulder. She set the course for the Port they had originally come from and tapped the large green button to open the doors.

"We can get it moving form inside." She turned to see him walking towards her fully armored. A pang of disbelief and disappointment struck her but she managed to cover it up with a smile.

"Well, we should get moving then…" Jayrus finally said before moving past her to the doors.

"Right…" Alice mumbled to herself before following him.

Jayrus tapped the green button on the terminal inside, the doors slid closed and the transit hub slowly started to move away form the station. When they finally emerged from the tunnel they could see the port in the distance. It only just hit them how far that had walked.

Alice sat down on one of the chairs and stared out of the window watching the snow deflect off of the glass that shielded them. "Shouldn't take too long to get back, then we can finally get this mission back on track…" she sighed.

Jayrus stood beside her and leant on the glass looking out with her. "Just looking at the weather makes me feel cold…" He shivered.

Alice smiled up at him. "Well after this you can live off the riches of being a C-sec hero and set up somewhere warm and cosy…" She teased.

Jayrus looked at her then. "And what about you? Where will you go after this?" He asked carefully.

Alice just smiled. "I'll return to the shadows…where I belong…" Her voice was a mere whisper, but Jayrus heard every word and emotion in that one sentence.

He turned and looked back outside. "You could hang around you know…once this is over, you'll have things to live for. A family…a home…"

Alice just smiled ad continued to stare out of the window. She could feel his eyes on her, but she didn't want to meet his gaze.

They were silent the rest of the way back until they reached the port. When it finally docked on the other side. They pulled into an abandoned garage, the doors slid open and the stepped out. Alice looked around for a way out until she saw a door in the far corner. The panel was glowing red which meant it was locked, but it was nothing she couldn't hack…

"Over there, lets go." Alice started sprinting for the door with Jayrus following in behind. Alice came to a sudden halt, causing him to almost tip over trying not to bump into her.

"What the-" He was stopped by a rise of her hand. He watched her, her brow furrowed as her eyes searched the area. Finally a sound echoed in the room, they whirled around to see a canister rattling on the floor form being nudged.

"What did you say was at Peak 15 again?" Jayrus whispered.

...

**Hope you all enjoyed! More to come!**

**xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**(BETA) This Story has not been read through thoroughly so there will be some lingering mistakes, apologies! This will be rectified once read though...when I have time... (BETA)**

**OTHERWISE ENJOY!**

**This is my second story posted so be gentle, I've not written in a long time...**

**xxx**

**...**

Alice said nothing, she kept her eyes peeled but she wasn't prepared when something pushed against her and shoved her away from Jayrus, forcing her to the floor.

Jayrus whirled round but not quick enough, he was launched backwards and landed on the floor a little ways back form Alice.

"RACHNI!" Alice yelled getting up form the floor and readying herself. She took out her pistol and started firing at it drawing its attention.

Jayurs sat up to see the large creature crawling around the back of a Mako vehicle.

"THANGS ARE JUST NEVER EASY WITH YOU ARE THEY!" Jayrus yelled getting up and firing at the creature.

"Watch out for the tentacles!" Alice called to him, rolling out of the way as one of the heavy claws came down and smashed into the floor.

Another came down on Jayurs' position he rolled out of the way and stepped back a few paces. "YA THINK!" He snapped at her.

Alice's laugh echoed in the garage before she disappeared behind a large crate for cover. Jayrus did the same on the other side of the Rachni, looking up he saw scaffolding hanging from the ceiling. **_That would be heavy enough to at least pin it down…_**he thought.

He peeped over his cover to see Alice doing the same. He pointed upwards indicating to the scaffolding. Alice followed his gaze and smirked, pointing her gun at the small latches that held it, she shot a few round. But the bullets just ricochet off.

She shook her head at him letting him know it was useless. Jayrus rolled his eyes and started making hand motions that made no senses. Alice mouthed 'WHAT!?' in Turian, but he just shook his head and started making the hand movements again.

Eventually Alice just stood up. "WHAT!?" She yelled across the garage.

"USE YOUR BIOTICS!" He yelled form his cover.

The rachni was getting distracted between the two yelled, it started crawling in Jayrus' direction. Jayrus peeped over his cover to see it very close. "Oh shit!" He rolled out of his cover and legged it behind some creates.

Alice remembered being able to use them in the fire back on the citadel…She put her hands up aiming them at the scaffolding and forced all her energy into the palms of her hands. She could see the blue flames flicker on and off like before and then suddenly burst form her hands and pull at the scaffolding brining it down.

It rattled and shook as it collided with the floor, the Rachni squealed under the weight of the heavy bars crushing its body. Until it finally went silent. Debris form the ceiling trickled down, Alice just stood there panting, watching Jayrus emerge from his cover.

He looked at the mess in the center of the garage. "Woah…" Was all he could manage to say. He glanced over at Alice who was staring at her hands and breathing heavily.

He slowly made his way over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. Alice jumped slightly but looked up at him lowering her hands.

"You alright?" He voice was soft, caring.

Alice just nodded and looked back at the mess before starting for the door. She punched at the console and her blue tool before it flashed green and hissed open. Just before they left Alice whirled around and shot a few rounds into the Rachni corpse' head, madding sure it was dead.

Jayrus put a hand on her arm that held the gun and pushed gently forcing her hand down. Alice took the hint and slipped the pistol back on her belt before walking through the door. Jayrus followed in behind and looked back long enough to see the garage once more before the doors hissed closed and locked.

…

Lorik was sipping at a cocktail the waitress had just brought over for him, he wasn't even slightly phased when someone slammed a hand on his table. He set his glass down and twirled the stem between his fingertips.

"So, you got the chip then?" Lorik quirked, before looking up at the intruder. His face slackens when he saw Alice stood over his table looking worse then death.

"Alice, you look like hell. What happened I-" A very angry turian stepped up from behind her, causing Lorik to pause.

"Well at least you both made it back." Lorik said clearing his throat.

Alice didn't say a word, her hand lifted from the table, leaving the chip behind and stood there with her hand on her hip expectedly.

"Ah! You're angry that you had to go through so much trouble for me again, I'm sorry dear. Had I know you had a kidnapped C-sec office with you; I would never have suggest-" Alice interrupted him mid-speech.

"Access and location of the ship. Please." She said sternly glaring down at him.

Lorik's mandibles fluttered in the way of a turian smile as he slipped a hand in his suit pocket to dig out a pass. He held it out for her and looked up with dazzling eyes.

Alice snatched the card from him and looked at it.

"The ship is in Bay A556. You still have a good 12 hours before it's air bourne." Lorik said calmly picking up his drink and taking a small sip. "Why don't you stay for a drink, this cocktail is quite lovely." He purred.

Alice sighed and rolled her eyes. "Thanks, but no thanks. See you round Lorik, hopefully not too soon…" She walked away swiftly; Jayrus followed in behind giving Lorik a dirty look before turning fully around following Alice back to the elevator.

Alice took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of her nose. She was caught off guard when her tool beeped.

**Message from Omni-tool number: 07472347JP (Qui'in, Lorik)**

_Recipe:_

· _1 thick slice __orange__peel_

· _1 maraschino __cherry__, with stem _

· _1 tsp gomme syrup _

· _2-3 drops __whisky__bitters_

· _ice cubes, as necessary_

· _50ml Turian Scotch _

· _Twist of __lemon__peel, to garnish_

The perfect combination for the perfect drink, I call it 'The Woman'.

_Be careful out there dear._

_An Admirer _

The message made Alice smile; she read it over and over until Jayrus' voice shook her out of thought.

"What's with the smile?" Jayrus had an inflection of tease in his tone.

Alice shut down her tool as soon as she felt the front of his armor hit her shoulder.

"Oh nothing!" She chimed.

The elevator doors opened and they walked out into the plaza. "Do you feel like getting some grub before we take off? The ship is still in lock for another 11 and a half hours…unless you'd rather spend that time in the cargo bay of a ship?" She teased.

Jayrus chuckled, he rested a hand on his stomach when he heard and felt it grumble furiously.

"That, maybe a good idea…"

Alice laughed and started walking to the nearest restaurant.

Jayrus called out to her as the walked. "It's probably best if we…take out. We're probably a little conspicuous dressed like this…"

Alice nodded and they made their way to a vender in the plaza. Taking out a few dishes and drink they decided the best place to be where no one can see you was somewhere high.

Alice led the way up a staircase that lead up into a large building. Sneaky around the back they climbed a fire escape until they reached a window ledge; the window was blocked off and obvious no longer in use so they thought it fitting.

From where they sat they could see over the docking bay and the plaza. Opening their food they watched the ships come in and out of the bay.

"Think that's our ship there?" Jayrus pointed out to the ship that hadn't moved yet.

Alice looked over where he was pointing. There was a group of batarians standing outside it yelling at the Asari who was obviously keeping them from leaving.

"That looks like it, yeah…" she mumbled before digging into her food. It felt good to just sit back, everything had been a blur since they got on this station.

Jayrus dug into his food before speaking. "So what's the plan exactly, surely we have enough evidence to go back to C-sec with…?"

Alice smirked. "Aria mentioned that these guys were in far deep then I thought, and if they're dealing with abnormal tech…wouldn't you want to find out what?"

Jayrus looked at the ship again. "Alice, we're just two people against an entire ship of Batarians and probably Krogan and Vorcha too…"

"Listen, we're not going to take them all in, but if we follow them, take some fancy photos of what they're up to, then you'll have even, evidence to get C-sec forces moving, with what we have now…they'll just say they're to far out into the traverse! You're going to need solid evidence to get these guys, trust me…" Alice finished by taking a bit out of her meal and munching happily.

"Wait, back up. Abnormal tech? Is there something I'm missing here I thought they were just involved in illegal weapons trading?" Jayrus snapped his attention to her then.

Alice tapped on her tool and brought up an image of a pulsing metal orb.

"This is abnormal tech…"

Jayrus stared at the image unsure what to think of it. "What is it?"

"I don't know, but whilst I was sifting through my brother files, this object came up in his reports, his crew found it on Eletania, it's supposedly Prothean. When I scanned Ba'fas' omni-tool data there was a record of that ship landing there only a few days after the Normandy crew landed. There was also a bit of information about this very same artifact. They took it." Alice tapped her tool letting the image disappear.

"So, the have a Prothean artifact, most of the wealthiest people have on in their lounge." Jayrus argued.

"Yes but they're in-active. There was also a report of Shepard having a vision of some kind from it. He didn't go into detail, but it was almost like when he activated a Prothean beacon. With this kind of tech in the hands of a Batarian Pirate ring, don't you think that's something worth looking into?" Alice glared at Jayrus.

"Your curiosity is getting the better of you…" He sighed.

"Jayrus, I'm not forcing you to come, I'll go on my own. You can head back to C-sec now and hand in the evidence you have, I'll give you everything I have on the case." She paused seeing his expression, she was unsure how to read it, but he look almost disappointed…

"But I've got a feeling that if I'm having a hard time convincing you there's something going on…you're going to have an even harder time convincing the council with what we have…" Alice kept her gaze on him watching as his head snapped up to look at her.

She had a point…a very reasonable point…

Jayrus sighed. "Fine, I get it. You're right, but…"

Alice face fell.

Jarus fluttered his mandibles in a smirk as his voice lowered. "We're going to need bigger guns…"

Alice's mouth flipped upside-down with a wide grin that filled her face. "That I can do…"

…

They exited the Ports merchant ward heading towards the docking bay, fully geared and fully armed.

Walking through the Ship bays they came to the cocking bay A556. There was a group of batarians loitering outside of the ships main entrance.

"How are we going to get in?" Jayrus whispered to Alice leaning down to her.

Alice looked at the ship, the Batarians were standing just outside the main entrance…but they must have had a hatch to unload cargo from…

Alice tugged at his arm to keep on walking until they passed the ship, and as she suspected there was a bridge that lead to the cargo hold hatch. That was their way in.

Alice groaned before subtly covering herself behind some crates, Jayrus just stood looking towards her as if talking to her.

"What are you doing?" He breathed quietly.

Alice activated her tool and tapped on the pad. "Getting us in!" she hissed under her breathe. The side of the crate next to her hissed open, it was large, large enough to fit them both in thankfully.

"These must have been the crates they used to unload the cargo, see they're marked with the same number as the ship." Alice whispered pointing to the open crate next to them.

"So?" Jayrus pressed.

"So. Get in!" She hissed.

"Are you crazy! What if they don't load them back on!?" Jayrus flung his arms up but kept his voice low.

"They're scheduled to be lifted into the cargo hold of this ship, it's our only way in Jayrus!" Alice argued about to climb into the crate; she stopped when she felt a hand on her arm.

"Alice, please there has to be another way, we can't let the opportunity pass us by and if we're left here when they take off…" Jayrus' voice was urgent and pleading, he glared her down trying to get her to see reason.

Alice placed a hand on his on her arm and smiled. "You have to trust me…have I let you down yet?" She teased.

Jayrus let his hand slip from her arm, his gaze softening before looking away from her completely. He glanced back at the grouped of batarians still waiting to be let on to the ship. His shoulders slumped forward when he shook his head finally nodding in Alice's direction.

Alice smiled and jumped into the crate hearing Jayrus follow after her landing beside her. She tapped on her tool and forced the door closed locking them from the inside

Alice left her tool on lighting the crate slightly, the soft blue glow mingled with the orange glow of Jayrus' omni-tool. She turned round from the door to see him sat down leaning his arms over his bent legs. She sat down next to him, mimicking his posture but tilted her head back until it hit the crate.

After a few minutes silence Jayrus whispered to Alice. "How long until the ship's lock down is deactivated?" His voice was calm and a lot softer when he whispered; Alice had only just noticed the way his voice flanged especially when it echoed softly in the empty crate.

She shook her head forgetting he had just asked her a question. "Uh, 4 hours…" She finally answered.

There was a long silence between them, they sat there in each other's company just waiting to be hauled onto the ship, Alice was hoping herself that this was a good idea. She was always so sure because she was by herself and it didn't matter what happened…but now she had someone else to think about.

After what felt like a lifetime she turned her head to look at Jayrus, his head was turned away from her and her body was slack and relaxed. She smiled, realizing he was obviously asleep.

Reached to her temple she tapped it and activated her Visor. When she was alone like this, she would often drift into the world of data busying her mind with information. Without it, her mind would have slipped into a much darker place. As the data scrolled past her eyes it beeping with a new message. She smiled seeing who it was from.

**Message from Omni-tool number: 05378209KL (Vakarian, Garrus)**

_Listen, I'm about to go on a mission with…various outcomes._

_I wanted to let you know that; if I survive…I'm coming to look for you…_

_If I don't, I'll see you on the otherside._

_Angel_

Alice had no idea what to write back to that, her smile faded and her brow furrowed with worry. Before she could say anything she looked up some of her Brothers recent reports, she stopped when she read something to do with Virmire, Shepard had lost a crew member during the mission, an Ashley Williams…She started to scroll again until she came across some relevance to Sarens next location, there was some mention of a conduit…**_What the hell does that mean!?_**

Alice started to type back to Garrus, but before she could another message came through.

**Message from Omni-tool number: 05378209KL (Vakarian, Garrus)**

_Do you remember much about that night, I do…every last detail…_

_I don't know what I thought would happen if I found you….I don't know if I ever will._

_But I can die trying…_

_Angel_

Alice felt herself stiffen, reading the tender words that meant more then she thought they would.

**Message to Omni-tool number: 05378209KL (Vakarian, Garrus)**

_Yeah…I do…_

_I know you Garrus, you're not going to let something like this kill you._

_I'm going to keep running because I know you won't be far behind…_

_Be safe out there…_

_A_

Alice closed her tool and leant her head back closing her eyes. She had no idea how to comfort someone; this wasn't her area of expertise. What was she supposed to say, 'don't go, come find me, stay with me'? That just wasn't how it-

Her train of thought broke off when the crate started to move. Jayrus jumped waking up from the movement.

"WHA-!" Alice put her hand over his mouth to stop him from exclaiming before they heard him outside.

Jayrus' eyes flickered around the dark empty space, the memory of where he was and what he was doing coming back to him. He nodded his head, assuring her that he was calm. Alice slowly took her hand away form his mouth plates. They sat together very still as the crate got carted away.

They could feel themselves being rolled the movement swift and smooth, only when the crates were bunged onto the lift did things get a little bumpy. Alice and Jayrus rolled with the crate as it was pushed into the lift. Everything suddenly stopped and the crate started to lift.

"Ow! Your spur is in my thigh!" Alice hissed under her breath.

Jayrus wiggled apologetically and tried to push off of her, but the crate started to roll again as it was pushed into the ship's Cargo bay. It took all their energy not to exclaim in pain as things were poked with other, more spikey bits.

The rolling came to another halt, the sounds of people talking could be heard over the hissing of the cargo bay door shutting. Batarian voice with out a doubt, they were on the right ship. When the hatch slammed closed Alice and Jayrus sought to untangle themselves.

"Ah! Get off my leg!" Alice hissed still keeping her voice down.

"I'm trying! Let me just-"

"Ah! No ow! My hair!"

"What the hell is that!?"

"That's my foot! Let go of it!"

"Ow! My spur don't stand on it!"

"Well I can't tell where you end or begin you're spikey all over!"

After some further struggling they finally managed to separate. Alice lit her tool again, thinking it must have switch off in the ruckus. Jayrus did the same and shone the light over at Alice to see her clearly, she was running her fingers through her hair then starte to rub her thigh.

"Well that was the worst foreplay ever!" Alice hissed.

Jayrus couldn't help but chuckle. "Trust me you'll know foreplay when you feel it…" He grumbled.

Alice just shot him a dirty look before settling herself against one of the walls of the crate, sitting down with her arms around her knees. She sighed deeply and tilted her head back until it hit the wall behind her.

Her mind was filled with the scenario she was in, the message form garrus…and what will happen when this ship reached its destination. She kept running the possibilities through her head…

Jayrus was thinking the same, glancing at Alice, he wanted to ask so many questions, but…He could just see her expression in the dull glow from her tool, and the way she cradled her knees to her chest made him aware, she was just as unsure as he was.

Jayrus shuffled over to her until his hip met her thigh and sat in the same way she did, he leaned his head back as she was doing but grunted when his fringe came in contact with the wall of the crate.

"Ow!" He hissed rubbing the pointed fringe plates. He looked to Alice, and wa shocked when he saw her head in her lap her face covered and her shoulder shaking…was she crying? **_Oh spirits how do I handle this!?_**

His hand hovered above her shoulders unsure how to go about this, but he recoiled when she flung her head back, laughter bellowing from her lungs as she gasped for air. Her eyes were tightly squeezed shut, and her shoulders kept jumped up and down, it was infectious. Jayrus couldn't help but flutter his mandibles and give of a soft chuckle.

When she started to calm down she sighed heavily tilting her head back again and keeping her eyes closed.

"Thank you." She said soflty.

Jayrus put his arms around his knees and looked away form her. "You're welcome…I think…"

Alice chuckled softly again at the mere thought of his attempt to comfort her.

"What were you even going to do?" She teased.

"I have no idea!" He shrugged matching her tone, they shared a glace before looking away smiling.

There was a long silence before they both turned to each other to say something.

"You first?" Jayurs offered.

"Listen Jayrus, I know you're unsure how things are going to pan out, and to be honest, I am too. I've not working with anyone else in a long time, so I'm used to going in blind by myself. I wish I could say you can back out and go back to C-sec…but well you're stuck in a crate with a human on a Batarian ship…I'm not sure there's a better metaphor for screwed…" She teased.

Jayrus chuckled before tilting his head forward. "Alice, I didn't really have much of a life on the Citadel, you've given me more then you give yourself credit for. I maybe screwed but I'd rather go down fighting…" He finished by looking down at Alice to his side and fluttering his mandibles in a turian-like smile.

...

**Hope you all enjoyed! More to come!**

**xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**(BETA) This Story has not been read through thoroughly so there will be some lingering mistakes, apologies! This will be rectified once read though...when I have time... (BETA)**

**OTHERWISE ENJOY!**

**This is my second story posted so be gentle, I've not written in a long time...**

**xxx**

**...**

Alice grinned feeling a weight lifted from her shoulders, having to worry whether he was in it for the long run or not…Her mind wondered to her last message from Garrus, what her brother was leading them into. She had no doubt it was important…but still.

"Is there anyone out there…important to you?" Alice suddenly asked.

Jayrus looked at her, the question surprising him a little. **_Where the hell did that come from…?_** He thought to himself, realizing he hadn't answered yet, he cleared his throat.

"I uh…have a family back on Palaven if that's what you meant?" Hoping to the spirits that it was…

"It wasn't." She said a little to quickly.

"Oh, I uh. No, not as such. No." He stuttered at little, and hoped the subject would end with that.

"Your parents still trying to find you bond mate huh?" Alice said with a slight smile.

"What's with this sudden interest in my love life?" His tone was more of a hiss then he had anticipated.

"We're going to be in here for a while, might as learn a little more about each other…" She shrugged.

"Does that mean I get to ask you probing questions?" He raised a brow plate down at her.

Alice smiled and shrugged again. "Sure, why not..."

Jayrus though for a moment. "Alright. I've never had a serious relationship, if that's what you were getting at, and yes, my parents are trying to control my love life."

Alice had to chuckle at that. Jayrus smiled at the sound echoing in the crate.

"Alright my turn. You and Aria?"

Alice looked up at him then. "Did what's the story behind that?"

Alice just grinned. "I told you most of it, she was in a position where her street cred was at risk of mutiny, I gave her a bit of information that saved her ass…"

"That's it?" He pressed.

"I'm leaving out the gory details, but I think I know what you're driving at so no, we didn't do it…" She said sternly.

"And grizz?" Just rose a brow plate.

"I thought it was my turn?" She smirked.

Jayrus put his hands up in defeat.

"No, I didn't with grizz either…" She finally said taking a pause before asking her next question.

Jayrus' mandible fluttered in a Turian toothy grin.

"Ever been with a human?" Her voice had such a tone that made herself laugh at the question.

Jayrus however didn't laugh, he pulled his head up abruptly banging his head on the wall of the crate.

"Ah! Damn! What!? No of course not!" He growled. "How could you even ask that?"

"What's so wrong with it?" Alice asked her voice turning low and her smile fading.

"Alright! Have you been with a turian?" He hissed under his breath remembering where they were.

"That's classified…" She smirked.

Jayrus pointed at her. "You said!" He growled.

"Yes…I have." She rested her head back closing her eyes. "He was my lover after I escaped, the only one…I might add."

Jayrus couldn't seem to get his head around that. "Woah! Wait, why would you, I mean, how could you-"

"I was on Palaven for a while, and whilst I didn't reveal my true identity there…I came to love the people, the culture." She paused smiling at the memory. "I didn't meet him until I came to the citadel." She continued.

"Did, he...or she know that you were a human?" Jayrus asked hesitantly.

"Of course." She shrugged.

They were silent for a moment, Jayrus was sat there watching her, taking it all in…certain scenarios running through his head of what it would have looked like, a turian and human together…like that.

"So, you have a thing for turians…huh?" He asked still a little stunned.

Alice was disgusted by the remark. "I don't have a 'thing' for turians, I don't see black and white, Blue or red I just see the person. Who they really are you fall in love with, not for what they are!" She hissed under her breath.

Jayrus looked down at her again. "You loved him?"

Alice's eyes widened at what she had just said. "I may have done, I while ago."

There was more silence. "And now?" He finally asked.

"It's been…a long time." She finally asked, she felt her own voice break.

That sat there for what felt like hours, Jayrus' curiosity getting the better of him, he decided to break the silence.

"What…was it like?" He asked slowly, unsure on how she would react to the question.

"It's my turn…" Was all she said.

Jayrus felt the breath kicked out of his sails, a slight pang of disappointment.

"Why do you want to know?" She asked sternly.

"Curiosity…" Jayrus said slowly.

Alice looked up at him, then down into the darkness in front of them. "It was, something that not even just remembering is enough to do it justice…when you're with your own kind, you feel safe and confident because you know them, you know what to do how to touch…with him…it was like learning from scratch, taking the time to know each others bodies, the way he felt, what he liked, and where he liked it…it was more exciting then anything you could possibly imagine." She chuckled slightly. "It was like a drug to him…at least those were his words."

Jayrus watched her as she spoke, his throat running dry as he started to imagine what it would be like with himself in the picture. He felt an involuntary shiver run up his spine, he ran his tongue along the inside of his mouth wetting it before taking a deep breath after forgetting how to breathe.

"That…" He paused. "Definitely sound like something…" He breathed.

Alice chuckled at his reaction. "You have no idea what you're missing." She said smirking.

Jayrus swallowed hard before pulling at the collar of his armour. "Just out of curiosity, would it be the same with someone, you didn't care about?"

Alice was horrified again, she took a deep breath before answering. "If you're planning on getting a hooker, I would strongly recommend against it…Spirit, who know what diseases they're carrying…" She hissed.

"What!? No no no! I wasn't thinking like that!" He waved his hand defensively.

"I can't imagine doing that kind of thing with anyone you didn't care about." She finally said not looking up at him.

Jayrus sighed heavily as they fell into yet another silence. He took a sneak peek at Alice, a scenario playing in his head of what it would be like if they were the ones who were…**_Argh! Snap out of it turian!_** He scolded himself. They hadn't known each other that long…but when he thought about it. She had saved his life, twice. She was bringing him along on this spirits forsaken journey to help him in his C-sec investigation…granted he was more kidnapped then recruited but…He looked down at her again. It's probably the most fun he'd had since he was on the citadel, she made him laugh and even with her sordid past…she was a free spirit. His mandible fluttered in a turian smile.

"What are you smiling about?" Alice asked, her voice a little higher and less annoyed.

Jayrus was snapped form his thoughts then. "Nothing. I just wanted to say, thanks. For all of this, it's been a while since I've gone against routine, I was starting to feel a damned robot…But I uh…" Jayrus reached out and took her hand on his.

"Even though we don't really know what we're going into, I'm glad to have let you past C-sec security…" He teased.

Alice smiled and grasped his hand giving it a good squeeze as best she could through his armour. She suddenly started giggling.

Jayrus was surprised by the sound emanating form her and started to chuckle before asking. "What's so funny?"

"No, nothing I was thinking this is something out of a crappy romance novel…" she giggled again throwing her head back.

Jayrus raised a brow plate. "I'm not sure I've read any that involve our situation."

"Well not exactly, but there was one I read on Palaven. I can't remember what it was called though. Basically a turian and a human get trapped in a campsite when a storm comes in, they're freeing to death and certainly the turian. They end up sharing their body heat in a sleeping bag and…well you get the idea…" She chuckled.

Jayrus' mandibles fluttered mischievously. "Except this time, it's a crate on a ship and it's boiling hot…"

Alice looked up at him. "It's not that hot…" She tilted her head confused.

Jayrus knew she wasn't getting it. "Well I'm boiling. He started to quietly strip off his armour unclasping the top half and setting it aside with a light thud, he was felt in the lower part of his armour and thin under-armour over his top.

Alice raised her eyes brows in surprise. "Are you nuts, what if we get caught?"

"I doubt they'll be able to hear us in this massive cargo bay, in a sound proof crate…" He jarred.

Alice just smirked. "I still don't see how you are hot in this, I'm barely breaking a sweat…" She was still confused.

Jayrus shook his head. **_She still isn't getting it..._** "Well I'm literally baking in this…" He smirked before reaching for the zipper to the top half on his under suit zipping it down from the collar to the hem and slipping his arms out of the fabric.

Alice sat, confused and dazed by the sight; she hugged her knees closer to her chest. What is he doing…? She thought to herself. Her thoughts dismissed when she saw more of him revealed, his bare chest and arms, the way his shoulders flexed when he took his arms out of the suit…she couldn't tear her eyes away form his plated chest, it was a dark brown colour, she could see the details of each plate in the glow of their omnitools…she was snapped form her wonderings when he stretched and sighed.

"Much better." He breathed. "I'm surprised you can stand this heat, we're going to be here for a while, we might as well get comfortable.

Alice just looked at him, still confused. **_That line was way too cheesy to be…_**She finally clicked. **_Ooooh…_**She thought, a mischievous smirk appearing on her face.

Jayrus's mandible fluttered as he too smirked. **_Now she's got it…_**He thought proudly.

"You know you're right, I can barely breathe in this armour…" Her voice lowered an octave or two, her eyes narrowing to the point where she was looking up at him through her eyelashes. **_Lets see how far he'll really go…_**She thought, a dark smirk appearing on her face.

She sat up on to her knees beside him, and started to unbuckle some of the belts, very slowly. Jayrus didn't know what do to with himself, he started this game, but he didn't expect her to play along…so well. He watched as she slipped the belts off from around her abdomen and arms sliding off her gloves agonizingly slowly off until they popped of her five fingertips. She then reached for the zipper at the top near her neck and slid it down very slowly, he watched as it bowed around her chest, seeing her bare skin. It felt like the first time, truthfully it was his first time seeing so much of it…there. Female turians had breast, just not as large, and they were plated. She slipped the zipper down more until it past her breasts revealing a black bra boosting the mounds of flesh bounding out of her suit.

Jayrus swallowed hard when the zipper reached her belt and revealing the soft creamy skin of her abdomen. Sliding her arms out of the suit she let it hand off the belt by her hips and sighed tilting her head back. Jayrus heard as more of a moan then a sigh and suddenly, a reaction he wasn't expecting to happen so soon, was pushing against the inside crotch of his armour.

"Ah, now that is much better…I was hotter then I thought…" She all but purred sitting back down against the cold crate wall she hissed at the sudden coolness. Tilting her head back she closed her eyes and kept her lips parted breathing as if she was dying of heat.

Jayrus ran his tongue along the inside of his mouth, his eyes still journeying across the curves of her upper body.

"Something wrong?" Alice asked, braking Jayrus out of his trance. He shook his head to compose himself.

"What-no, not at all. The heat just seems to be getting to me quicker then I had imagined." He chuckled throatily.

"Well maybe you should take the rest of your armour off, I know for a fact that turians are more comfortable naked…" She purred, looking up at him through her eyelashes, a hint of pleasure in her voice.

"I-Uh. My armour-oh yes…" He stuttered his talons fumbled with the clasps of his lower half not getting anywhere.

Alice rolled her eyes and got up; to Jayrus' surprise she brought her leg over his lap mounting him firm before her finger replaced his on the clasps.

"Here, let me help…" She whispered seductively, her face only an inch from his, so close he could smell and taste her.

Her scent this close was intoxicatingly tortuous, it could just as well be a drug for anyone. When her arms came together to his center clasp her breast were pushed together slightly in a way that wasn't unpleasant to him…very pleasing intact. He hissed slightly at the pain his groin was causing, being crushed against the inside of his armour, damn, he actually needed to get this thing off, and she was going way too slowly. He could feel her fingers making vibrations against the hard armour shell as she flicked the clasps open.

"There we go…" she purred taking away the last pieces of his armour leaving him in thin under suit trousers with a zipper. He sighed with relief when the groin of his armour was taken away letting his member breathe a little.

"Feel better?" She finally said, rising an eyebrow down at him.

Jayrus found it difficult to meet her eyes, they were far too playful, and he could sense it in her tone.

"Much, thanks…" He growled, a rumble sounded from his chest, like a feral animal. **_Oh spirits…I hope she didn't hear that…_**he cursed to himself.

Alice smiled to herself, she knew very well what she was doing to him, and she enjoyed every second of it. Still mounted on his legs, she ran her hands down his chest between each and every plate, tantalizing the soft skin between. She stopped when Jayrus grabbed her hand firmly, his talons wrapping around her dainty fingers.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing…?" He all but growled, summoning all his strength to stay in control.

Alice just smiled at him, warmly this time, a little of her playfulness dying down. "Are you?" was all she said, meeting his gaze.

They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity before Jayrus placed her hands around his neck and encircled his arm around the beck of her shoulder blades grasping at the top of her shoulders from behind. He brought her forward further, feeling her lean in against him, her barely covered breast bowing against him. Alice leaned in the rest of the way, placing her lips against his mouth plates meddling them together. She instantly ran her tongue along his bottom mouth plate, wasting not time to make it comfortable for him by moistening his lips.

As soon as he lips embraced his, an electric current shot straight through him, his hands became desperate and aggressive, the tips of his talon digging into her shoulders then dragging them down her back. Alice pulled away for a moment to gasp at the sensation, but had barely enough time to breathe before Jayrus slammed his mouth against hers again. His tongue probed his way between her lips and into her mouth sliding it along hers. Alice obliged and met his tongue half way encircling them together. Their moans were swallowed by each other, and soon she was rubbing against him, her hand going to the back of his head dragging her finger nails down the back of his head and neck along his plates.

The rumbling started again at that, and a growl escaped him, he shifted his hips lifting them to meet her dry thrusts, the fabric becoming hot with friction. Jayrus ran his talons down her back again until it came into contact with the strip of material that bound her breasts. Unsure how to even take it off, he growled in frustration and flicked at it with his talon ripping it open with a snap. Alice groaned when she felt him push the strap off of her arms and start t pull the bra away from her chest, her breasts bounded at the lack of support for a moment.

Jayrus pulled away to drink her in, her full breasts pressed against him, her parted lips and painted face, the sound of her breathing. He was loosing control quickly. Alice smiled and ran her finger along his chest plates until she reached his waist; she dug her fingers into the soft flesh of his hips, which earned her primal growl from deep in his chest.

"Careful…" He purred, the self-control eminent in his voice.

Alice smirked and lifted his hand to her back just at the bottom of her curved spine. Jayrus felt three long gouges in her skin like a scare from a beast that had clawed at her. It struck him then, that they must have been talon marks from her past lover…

"Don't. Hold. Back…" She whispered seductively against his mouth plates her lips brushing them delicately it almost hurt.

Jayrus growled and ran his tongue along her bottom lip before running a hand up into her hair from her back, taking a handful of her soft locks he briskly pulled her head back slightly and moved his mouth to her neck and collar bone, his mouth hovering over the place where he or any turian would have marked her…seeing none he grinned.

Alice moaned her fingers gripping her shoulders firmly as he devoured her sensitive flesh. He leant down further till he reached her breast and delicately ran the tip of his tongue of the hardened peek of one breast. Alice shivered and gasped, liking this reaction, he continued and gently nipped the nub between his mouth plates…

"Are you sure you want this…Alice?" His voice was barely recognizable, more of a low growl then anything…

"Yes…" She breathed her head still pulled back.

Jayrus grinned and made his way back up her neck lapping at her throats running his teeth gently over the soft skin.

"I had no idea, humans were this soft…I could tear into you so easily…" His dark voice should have scared her, but it only sent a rush of adrenaline pumping through her, her blood spiked and desire pooled between her legs.

"Is that what you want…Alice…?" He purred her name with luxury. His hands all over her, the one in her air and free it and was just gliding through the locks whilst the other roamed her back and hips then along her stomach up to her breasts.

Alice was panting with anticipation, shivering with each trace of his talons across her already sensitive skin.

"Spirits…yes…" She pleaded. Jayrus grinned darkly, his eyes bright with desire, he hissed when Alice thrust her hips against his painfully aroused member.

At that moment he reached for her belt and with her help shoved the rest of her armour down off of her lower half until it just hung on one ankle. He reached for his zipper and pulled it down letting his erection spring free, grabbing for her hips he brought her back to him. Alice knew very well that turians weren't known for foreplay, so she decided to help herself. Jayrus watched as she ran her hand down her abdomen and towards her sex, her finger disappearing between her legs. He watched hypnotized by this action.

He looked up to her, and saw her eyes closed and her bottom lip pulled between her teeth as she moaned. It was incredibly hot to him, his thumbs made small circles on her hips causing her to look at him.

"Tell me what to do…" He purred, almost desperate to do anything to this woman.

Alice smiled warmly and took his hand and replaced it with her own guiding him. He felt her slick folds against his talons and the scent of her sex reaching his nose a growl rumbled form his chest.

"This…" She guided his talon to the bundle of nerve at the top of her entrance.

"Is very sensitive…" She moaned out feeling him start to explore and circle the pad of his talon around the nub. She guided his hand further in until his talons disappeared inside her.

"And this is-" Jayrus cut her off with a feral growl.

"Spirits…" he groaned. "You're so tight…" He tried to control his voice, but it flanged with hunger and want.

Alice moaned as he started to explore inside her, her hands went to the protruding blue member that was twitching with neglect. Her hands encircled it, which earned a hiss from him, She started to pump slowly squeezing firmly, one hand at the base and cupping underneath where she knew a certain bump would be. She rubbed it hard feeling him buck his hips under her uncontrollably.

Jayrus hissed and growled at the attention she was paying to his nether region, it was unlike anything he had ever felt…even with a female turian…

What she did next caught him even more of guard, lifting herself from his fingers and shifted down his legs, a dark smirk appeared on her face and she bent down to kiss along his jaw. He groaned at the feel of her tongue along his skin, noticing how she continued down his throat to his chest, running her tongue between the plates made his hiss, she found places even he didn't know existed to be pleasurable.

When she continued down his abdomen, resting her hand on his thighs, he was very much enjoying the new direction this was going in…he jumped slightly when he felt something extraordinary…

"Wha-wha…you doing?" He groaned unable to make coherent sentences at this point. Alice smirked and placed a hand on his chest looking up at him.

"Relax…" She purred before paying her attention back at his member. She took it in one of her hands positioning it near her lips before engulfing the tip in her mouth swirling her tongue around it. She could hear his talons carve at the metal crate floor trying desperately not to touch her incase he hurt her.

She slowly let more of him in, until she was keeping a steady pace, bobbing her head up and down. Jayrus growled and thrashed under her, the smooth slick texture of her mouth was torturous, he looked down at her bent over body…it was too much…

"Alice! Argh…Spirit Alice! Stop!" He growled. Alice reluctantly stopped and sat back up.

"You ok?" She all but chuckled.

Jayrus was panting, his talons firmly stuck in the metal beneath them. "I…I wasn't going to last long if you continued with that…" He breathed.

Alice smirked. She crawled up his body back to sitting on top of his lap. Keeping on hand on his member guiding it to her entrance.

"If you couldn't handle that for very long…then this…" She said lowering herself until the tip of his sunk inside her.

Feral noises emitted from his chest, squeezing his eyes closed and hissing at the hot slick walls that were clamping around him as she moved him further in.

"Isn't going to last long…" She continued.

Jayrus roared with desire and grabbing her hips sunk into her in one swift motion to the hilt. He moaned in ecstasy, finally feeling what he had needed to feel for what felt like an eternity. Alice cried out with pleasure as her body accommodated his intruding size. She rested her hand on his chest and started to swirl and thrust her hips, with the guidance of his hands, she could feel his talon pinpricking at her skin.

He leant forward and grabbing her behind, lifting and pulling at the flesh as he watched her breasts bound with each thrust. He control the urge to bit into her neck and claim her as his own, this was too good to let go off, she was too good to let go of…

They moaned each other's names between lip locking and skin tasting, his hand leaving her behind when she kept up the pace and delved into her soft hair cupping the back of her neck and deepen the kiss before sliding his tongue along her jaw to her neck. His other hand slide to her front and fondled with her chest before racking down to between her legs finding that nub of nerves that made her react just the way he liked. Rubbing the pad of one talon against it she hissed and arched her back into him throwing her head back and calling his name. He buried his face in her chest absorbing her scent and the silky flesh that enveloped her. It didn't take long before he had her screamed his name instead as her climax came crashing through her, she fell limply against his chest and he took control of her hips yet again to keep up the intoxicating pace that had him just on the edge.

He gave her hips one last fierce thrust his release spilling over deep inside her; he could feel the walls of her spasm around his length. A feral growl escaped his mouth and he roared her name, it rang in the hollow crate, before long they relaxed against each other. He could feel her body shake, her panting becoming slight whimpers. He nuzzled to crook of her neck, bathing in her delicious scent whilst his talon gently caressed the back of her head and hair soothing her.

He could feel her breathe against his neck whilst she rose and fell against his panting chest. They sat there for a time in the glow of the omnitools, they breaths became steady whilst they stroked and petted each other, softly calmly their nerves with soft touches and caressing kisses. Alice sat up finally and looked him in the eye, his cool blue eyes met hers and shiver ran through her…though his marking were different he reminded her so much of Garrus…The thought made her head tilt down for a moment.

Jayrus hooked a finger under her chin pulling it back up to meet his warm gaze. "Hey, where'd you go?" He purred, nuzzling the side of her face.

Alice closed her eyes and sighed a little chuckle in her throat. "To heaven and back…" She smiled, not wanting to linger on the thought any longer.

Jayrus purred. "You were right…that was…well that was something…" He breathed.

Alice laughed and kissed along his mandible. "It was…now you know why words weren't sufficient enough…"

Jayrus hummed at that against her neck. "You're so soft all over…it's hard not to touch you…"

"You touch makes my skin feel alive…" She half moaned against the side of his face.

They sat there for a while longer, Alice hissed when she felt his length slip out of her and reseed back between his plates.

"How long?" Jayrus finally said against her neck.

"4 hours…" She hummed.

"Hmm…" Jayrus took in the scent of her hair as he stroked her.

"You should get some rest…" Alice whispered gently.

"And you?" Jaryus looked her in the eyes again.

"You know I don't sleep…" She smiled.

Jayrus felt a pang of disappointment but didn't show it. "Will you…lie with me then?" He spoke hesitantly.

Alice looked at him, seeing sincerity in his eyes. She nodded and smiled at him.

Jayru's mandibles fluttered in a grin. They got themselves back into their armour and laid down on the hard shell of the crate, Alice had her back to Jayurs, his heavy arm over her middle.

Alice felt as if she could sleep after that…but knowing what would happen if she had…she decided against trying. She could feel his steady breathing against the back of her neck. She smiled and brought up her visor to scroll through data feeling relaxed in her own skin for the first time in a long time…

...

**Hope you all enjoyed! More to come!**

**xxx**


End file.
